Overwatch: Tú eres héroe
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Brian, el chico del museo es contratado por una empresa con la única intención de ganar dinero, pero cuando su jefe tiene otras intenciones y le adquiere una nueva forma física para sus beneficios propios, decide escapar pero antes enfrentarse al tirano y frustrar sus planes. Una aventura que conocerá gente que lo apoye y lo lleve al heroísmo.
1. Prologo

Overwatch: Tu eres Héroe

 **Prologo**

Los recuerdos son muy comunes para las personas que quieren ayudar a recordar momentos maravillosos y importantes para cada persona ... .claro si eres un chico que va con su hermano menor a un museo de una organización élite y luego unos de sus ex agentes va ahí para detener a los mercenarios de una organización terrorista en busca de una arma peligrosa y destructiva para su líder este seria un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría este joven

Han pasado 4 meses desde lo sucedió en el Museo de Overwatch, la policía habia llegado ante lo sucedió y habían preguntado a las personas que aún restantes sobre lo ocurrido, algunos vieron que algo había caído en el museo pero no podian indentificar que era mientras que la mayorías de las personas no vieron con exactitud las cosas que sucedio así que fueron a las cámaras de seguridad.

Los policías han sido conversados con las últimas personas: un joven que, a su estatura debía tener alrededor de 15 años y su hermano que por su entusiasmo debia tene años les preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido. Antes de responder el hermano menor la policía estaba al tanto de las grabaciones vieron que los niños estaban en el ataque entre los agentes de Overwatch contra los agentes terroristas de Talon.

Lo que se sorprendió mas que el chico mayor agarro el Guantelete del mercenario Doomfist y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la asesina de piel azulada que intentaba llevárselo con ella y también lo vieron con el chico mayor le entregaba el Guantelete a la Británica de Overwatch y luego con unos parpadeos se fue del lugar dejando a los dos niños solos, ahora estos acontecimientos para el chico mayor se había quedado en el museo y supuso que acontecimientos así ya no los tenía ... ¿o Sí?

 **2075**

 **CALIFORNIA**

Brian estaba en la ciudad en la espera de su transporte de un trabajo temporal contratado por una empresa conocida que le había consultado en su escuela.

?: "Bien muchacho como te lo dicho este trabajo temporal te puede servir para ayudarte a ti y a tu familia, solo quédate en el lugar indicado y listo" - Le dijo dentro de tu celular.

En ese momento había finalizado su llamada con Brian dejándolo en la espera que, para el joven era muy estresante ya que estaba ahí parado durante una hora y media.

Brian: "Bueno ya estoy aquí" – dijo sarcásticamente – "Ojala no se demore demasiado el tipo" – dijo un poco molesto.

En su escuela la empresa había ido ahí ya que buscaba un joven para uno de sus trabajos ya que con eso rejuvenecía la empresa así y ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero para ayudar la escuela y también darle una propina para el trabajador elegido. Brian fue elegido por ser "Capacitado", la noticia fue anunciada por sus padres y sorprendentemente aceptaron siempre y cuando se cuidara y no se acercara a ningún pandillero, tuvieron que esperar para vacaciones, la espera había llegado y Brian junto con una mochila verde esperaban su DESTINO.

Un carro color celeste con algunas partes negras fue justo donde estaba Brian, pensó que era la persona que le solicitaron.

?: Suba…- la voz era robótica y un poco espeluznante que hizo temblar un poco a Brian.

Cuando subió al auto noto que la parte del conductor estaba tapada como si estuviera en una limosina y la parte de abajo estaba una especie de altavoz pegada ahí, de pronto estaba empezando a sonar extraños ruidos pero eso era ya que estaba comunicándose ahí su Jefe de trabajo.

?: "Hola chico, lamento por no estar ahí pero estoy en el país donde comenzara tu trabajo y es en… **MEXÍCO** – eso ultimo lo había gritado de entusiasmo y estaba gritando como un mariachi – así que relájate, duerme si es necesario ya que necesito trabajadores con mucha energías ¡ADIOS! – dijo.

Brian no estaba seguro de que porque lo escogieron, claro no era el chico más popular o importante en la escuela pero según lo que había escuchado algunos maestros y alumnos lo escogieron por una razón: EL MUSEO. Debió haber sido por eso, por lo "Heroico" que hizo ahí pero durante sus recuerdos de ahí había una frase que le divulgaba en su cabeza…

" **EL MUNDO ESTA A LA ESPERA DE MAS HÉROES"**

"Héroe" esa palabra le había clavado en la cabeza desde el incidente en el museo, ¿Podría ser un héroe? Un héroe no dependía de la musculatura o edad, sino con un corazón lleno de adrenalina y coraje en lucha del mal, pensaba en esa idea, podría serlo o seguir siendo un adolecente común.

Brian: Solo el tiempo lo dirá – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje por última vez….por un tiempo.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

Los personajes les pertenecen a Blizzard Entretenainment.

Espero que hagas gustado este prólogo, hasta el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una Sorpresa Inesperada

CAPITULO 1

 **DORADO, MÉXICO**

Después de unas cuantas horas Brian finalmente llego a México, El Dorado específicamente. Este país era muy conocido por sus culturas, comidas, mitos urbanos y festividades. Este lugar para Brian era muy bueno ya que por la noche todo era iluminado, cada casa estaba rodeados por unos cables llenos de focos que iluminaba el lugar, también la comida, aunque no lo haya probado, era muy apetitosa y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza ya le estaba dándole hambre.

?: "Finalmente nos encontramos muchacho"

Brian había escuchado a alguien y por esa voz era sin más su jefe del trabajo.

Brian: "Ew….este...si…hola…muy buenas se.." – dijo volteándose para ver al hombre pero al verlo se llevó una sorpresa inesperada.

?: "Tú debes ser Brian, mucho gusto mi nombre es SR. SVEN" –Dijo.

Brian inspecciono al hombre, era una persona casi enana, su cabeza le llegaba a su cuello, tenía un bigote puntiagudos, una cola de caballo en su cabello y debido a su acento era sueco. Pero algo le molestaba tan solo mirarlo, parecía una mala persona con la sonrisa que llevaba pensaba que era un mafioso o un delincuente disfrazado pero era mejor conocerlo que delatarlo.

Sven: "Bien hijo primero agradezco que hayas aceptado el trabajo y llegar hasta acá, ya que eres un chico inteligente y guapo que cualquier niña se enamoraría"- dijo.

Brian lo miro con incredulidad ya que ninguna, al menos por lo del museo se fijaba en él, ahora algunas chicas le hablaban ya sea por el museo o por otras cosas.

Sven: "Bueno me estoy desviando del tema, como tu primer trabajo es muy apropiado para ti, tu mi amigo serás…¡ENTREGADOR DE PAQUETES!" – Dijo mientras Brian ponían los ojos en blanco – "este será la primera caja que entregaras, darte prisa y luego de eso te diré lo que harás después" – dijo.

"Entregar paquetes", ese era el fabuloso trabajo para Brian al menos era menos pesado debido a que estaba prohibido en México la sobreexplotación infantil. Pasaron minutos buscado a los clientes pero no los encontró por ningún lado, Brian pensó en ello y se decidió quedarse ahí junto a un estanque decorado por luces que había en el dorado.

Brian: "Bien el sr. Sven me dijo que aquí estaría el cliente"- dijo mientras miraba el paquete y encontrando el nombre pero para su sorpresa mayor era….

 **ENTREGA: LOS MUERTOS**

Los Muertos eran un grupos de pandilleros que repartían cosas ilegales como las mercancías robadas o inclusos Drogas que expandían no solo aquí, sino a todo el mundo.

?: ¡HEY CHICO POR AQUÍ!

Brian voltea hacia atrás para ver la persona quien lo llamo, cuando se dio cuenta era 3 personas casi mayores que supuso que era de los treintas para arriba, con un poco de miedo Brian se acerca hacia ellos.

?: Vaya, creí que nunca vendrías – dijo mientras lo miraba.

La persona que hablo era un hombre calvo con una camisa gris con bordes negros en la parte del pecho a su cuello y unas cuantas líneas negras en cada manga corta, el otro era otro más musculoso con un peinado punk y una calavera en su polo y una especie de fierros que llevaba en sus brazos y por ultimo una persona de raza negra que, tan solo mirarlo causa terror y pánico, su camisa llevaba como una especie de huesos del esqueleto y un cintura con forma de "X" que llevaba en su cintura. Brian pensó que el calvo era el líder de ellos.

Brian: "Entrega para Los Muertos"

Ignacio: "Esos somos mijo"

Brian le dio el paquete al líder de Los Muertos, este miro su paquete y luego miro a Brian.

Ignacio: "Sabes muchacho deberías cuidarte en estos lugares ya que son muy peligrosos por las noche" – dijo sonriéndole malosamente a Brian mientras este solo mira enojado y se retira.

Brian saca su celular y marca el número de su jefe.

Brian: SR. Sven la entrega está hecha.

Sven: ¡Excelente muchacho! Ya que todavía es muy temprano (8:00pm) conoce el lugar y diviértete, llegas al lugar como a las 11:00pm adiós *PIT*- dijo mientras colgaba la llamada.

Brian saco unos auriculares y empezó a escuchar música desde su celular y sentándose en el estanque. En el pasado Brian era una persona poco hablante, eso es debido a que sus padres a veces no le prestaban atención ya que estaban trabajando y la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba con videojuegos o cuidar a su hermano menor Timmy, en la escuela solo paraba con personas que llevaban confianza y pasaban el rato, no era un persona agresiva ya que eso lo traería en problemas, algunas chicas no le hablaban o solo lo fulminaba con la mirada solo por su comportamiento "extraño" y era unas de las razones que algunos de sus compañeros se burlaban de él por no tener novia.

Todo eso llevo a Brian en una persona solitaria hasta su llegada en el museo, para Brian todo dio un giro inesperado sus padres pasaban la mayor parte con él y su hermano, en la escuela cambio solo un poco ya que chicos y chicas le hablaban sobre del museo que si querían ser sus amigos. Eso cambio un poco a Brian en sí pero algo pensaba: Las palabras de la heroína de OverWatch, Tracer sobre que el mundo podría necesitar más héroes lo hizo reflexionar al respecto, durante el museo Brian entrenaba muy duro para obtener un cuerpo físico e incluso en su escuela se inscribió tanto en atletismo como artes marciales para que sea ágil y atento ante cualquier peligro.

Si, en héroe se podrían convertir, solo que tenía que demostrar al mundo que entre ellos existe un héroe lleno de valentía y coraje, enfrentándose a cualquier peligro que quiera destruir todo a su paso.

Brian: Tengo que hacerlo, le demostrare al mundo de que estoy hecho.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

En el siguiente aparecerá un "cierto" personaje que ayudara a Brian en su aventura.

El nombre de líder de los muertos lo invente yo ya que no tiene nombre por lo que investigado

DEGEN SUS COMENTARIOS!


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer acto de heroísmo

CAPITULO 2

En otro lugar del dorado caminaba una niña quien salía de la casa de una amiga ya que su madre había llamado para que viniera para su casa.

Alejandra: "Sinceramente mamá no debería tratarme como una bebé" –Dijo un poco frustrada.

Alejandra era una chica preadolescente, ella era una chica tranquila y cuidadosa por el peligro que andaba en el dorado específicamente con Los Muertos. Estos últimos durante el año pasado le habían arrebatado su monedero solo porque no pudo golpear a un omnico lastimado, pero fue recuperado por su héroe estadounidense Soldado 76.

Durante este tiempo había paz, Los Muertos ya no habían aparecido desde entonces y eso le alegro ya que no corría ningún peligro, también había visto a la heroína rusa Zarya quien había entrado junto con un omnico para buscar a la Hacker SOMBRA. Eso último la puso un poco mal y decepcionada por lo que había hecho, claro sabía que ella era una terrorista, pero Sombra la miraba como una "amiga", sin importar eso Alejandra sabía que no era muy bueno delatar a alguien sin importarle la cosas que se metía.

Alejandra: "Debería volver a casa" –Dijo mientras escuchaba su estómago gruñir.

Su casa era una panadería llamada Las Nieblas, este lugar era conocido por tener los mejores panes, buñuelos, churros, corbatas entre otros más, ahí ayudaba a su madre en los deberes ya sea atendiendo a los clientes o con los precios. En algunos pasatiempos Alejandra trataba de ser una heroína al igual que su héroe de la chaqueta con el número 76 pero siempre que lo hacía había algo adentro de ella que lo impedía y eso era el miedo, dado con lo ocurrido con Los Muertos esa sensación se había quedado con ella para ese entonces, no importaba cuanta valentía mostrara ella sería una cobarde para el peligro, era consciente de que nunca sería lo que ella deseaba, claro a cualquier persona temerosa y sin coraje la llamarían heroína.

Alejandra: "quizás debería rendirme"-dijo mientras casi quería soltar algunas lágrimas - "creo que soy una fracasada para ser heroína después de todo".

De pronto alguien le agarro del hombro.

 **?** : "Bueno creo que en eso estoy de acuerdo"

Esa voz la hizo temblar a Alejandra, reconocía esa voz como cualquier otra cosa y eso le daba mala espina.

Alejandra: "por favor que no sea él"- Pensó mientras volteaba a ver a la persona o más bien las personas que no quería volver a ver.

Ignacio: "Hola Ale"-dijo con una sonrisa que la asustaba.

Alejandra: Ustedes ¿que ha..hacen aquí? -dijo tartamudeando asustadamente.

Ignacio: "Ahhh solo pasear por ahí con los cuates ya que nos había llegado a la cabeza… **UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE"** -dijo eso ultimo con frialdad.

Uno de ellos agarro a Alejandra por la espalda haciendo que cruzara los brazos para que no escapara, Alejandra intentaba escapar de ahí, pero era inútil considerando que alguien tan fuerte como uno de ellos era imposible escapar, Ignacio se le acerco con una sonrisa malvada.

Ignacio: "Bien Ale, si quieres que este termine y que te dejáramos en paz escupe lo que tienes que decir" -dijo.

Ale estaba segura de que quería decir con ESCUPIR así que mintió para que no sospecharan de ella.

Alejandra: "Yo…. En verdad no sé de qué estás hablando"-dijo.

De pronto lo que vendrían a continuación nadie se lo esperaba tanto para Ale como a sus dos compañeros…

¡ZAP!

Los chicos habían visto con asombro lo ocurrido: Ignacio le dio una cachetada a la niña dejándola en una marca en la mejilla y poniéndola en blanco.

Ignacio: "¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES MOCOSA ESTUPIDA, SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO!-dijo mientras le gritaba en la cara hacienda entremesearse- ¡TU "HÉROE" LASTIMO A MUCHOS DE MIS HOMBRES Y LA POLICIA CASI NOS DESCUBREN, NO TE HAGAS, UNO DE ELLOS TE VIERON CUANDO LANZARON LA GRANADILLA DE ESO HABLO!-Dijo.

De ahí Alejandra hizo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho: golpeo su frente en la nariz de Ignacio sacándole un poco de sangre, mientras este solo reía.

Ignacio: "JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE…Eres UNA…-DIJO.

En ese momento saco una navaja apuntando en el ombligo de Ale, ella gritaba de pánico sacudiéndose para poder escapar, pero era inútil, ya estaba muerta y todo por su estupidez.

Alejandra: "¡SOY UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA!" -Pensaba gritando mientras las lágrimas corrían en su cara.

Mientras Ignacio ya estaba preparando la persona que sujetaba a Alejandra grito de dolor y se desmayó, Ignacio se dio cuenta que le habían tirado un dardo tranquilizante, de pronto la luz está desapareciendo en el callejón donde se encontraban haciendo que les aparecieran su pintura iluminadora que llevaba en casi todos sus cuerpos.

Ignacio junto con "El Rudo" estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando al culpable, pero el rudo fue atacado por un ladrillo hacia la parte del cuello haciendo que se desmayara, Ignacio era último de ellos que quedaba en pie. Alejandra no lo creía, otro héroe vino a su rescate, aunque no lo podría ver era mu ágil para atacar de esa manera. Ignacio había encontrado el culpable, pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

?: "Ya me imaginaba que tu presencia era una molestia"-dijo mientras Ignacio lo miraba con rabia.

Ignacio: "¿¡El entregador?!, tu hiciste esto... ¡PREPARATE!"-dijo preparándose para atacar.

?: "Pues prepárate"-dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

Los dos corrían para atacarse el uno con el otro, Ignacio decidió atacar primero dándole un puñetazo en la cara, pero el encapuchado lo esquiva y golpea su barbilla haciéndole sacar un diente, Ignacio jadeo y empezó a atacar como un salvaje, pero el encapuchado los esquivaba.

Alejandra miraba la pelea con atención, aunque ella no estaba en favor de la violencia, para casos así se necesitaba para cualquier caso, el encapuchado le da una patada en el estómago de Ignacio haciéndole gritar y dándoles tres puñetazos en la cara, el ultimo lo hizo volar hacia una caja de voltaje que le hizo electrocutarse hasta que lo hizo caer. El encapuchado no le importaba si estaba vivo o muerto, solo quería que no se moviera.

Alejandra durante su vida había vistos a personas pelearse ya sea en la televisión o en las calles, pero lo que había visto era otro nivel para su respectiva, el encapuchado la miro tirada en el suelo se quita su capucha para ayudarla.

?: "Déjame ayudarte" –dijo con una voz tranquila y estrechándole su mano para levantarla.

Alejandra lo miro de cerca, era otro estadounidense ya que por su vestimenta es de ese lugar, pero lo que la sorprendió es que era casi de su edad, casi dos o tres años mayor que ella, sin embargo, mirando su cara era un chico hermoso para la respectiva en su mente. Hizo lo que le dijo y le dio su mano para que ayudara a levantarse.

Alejandra: "Gracias mi Héroe".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

ESTE capítulo es uno que más me gusto hacer porque siempre quise que estos dos jóvenes se conozcan en cada Fanfic, pero solo encontré 1 fanfíc que los vi juntos

Capítulo 3 en progreso…..


	4. Capitulo 3: El comienzo de una amistad

CAPITULO 3

Nadie en su vida lo había llamado héroe, este podría ser un acto del heroísmo para este joven americano.

Brian: "Este ….bueno no fue nada por el estilo y" –fue interrumpido cuando la joven grito alocadamente.

Alejandra: "¿¡NADA!? ¡Te enfrentaste a 3 pandilleros TU solo y dices que no fue nada!" –dijo hacia el joven americano quien lo miraba – "¡Y eso no es todo acabas de salvar MI VIDA! ...te lo agradezco" –diciendo con una tranquila pero baja voz que Brian pudo escuchar.

Brian: "Como dije no fue nada" –dijo para que pudiera tranquilizarla, supuso que con esos pandilleros con ella la había aterrado demasiado.

Alejandra: ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso? –dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

Brian: "Pues veras durante la escuela y en mi tiempo libre practicaba y entrenaba muy duro para si en algún caso me pasara a mí o a mis seres queridos" –dijo tranquilamente –"por cierto mi nombre es Brian".

Alejandra: "Mi nombre es Alejandra" –dijo sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar un poco a Brian, aunque era un poco menor que él, tenía que admitir que era bonita para su gusto.

De pronto, los 2 jóvenes escucharon un ruido que se acercaba y pronto de que se acercaba era nada menos que la policía, Brian le agarro de la mano a Alejandra para que pudieran escapar de ahí.

Brian: "Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí" –dijo mientras corría junto con Alejandra.

Habían pasado minutos desde que escaparon del lugar donde estaban, Brian observaba las casas y lugares mientras caminaba con la chica que había salvado de Los Muertos, para ellos 2 había una incomodidad ya que durante el camino no se habían hablado para entonces.

Brian: "Vamos Brian habla con ella, no es como si habla con una chica sería difícil" –pensó mientras respiraba aire para hablarle –y dime ¿Cómo es que esos idiotas te estaban molestando? –dijo mientras pensaba lo estúpido que era cuando noto la cara de Alejandra entristecerse.

Alejandra: "pues…" -dijo un poco triste, pero recomponiendo la postura.

Brian: "Genial Brian, la hiciste sentir mal bien hecho" –pensó un poco molesto, aunque se voltea para escuchar a Alejandra lo ocurrido con los muertos.

Alejandra: "En el año pasado Los Muertos se habían llevado mi monedero solo porque yo no quería golpear a un omnico lastimado que ellos golpeaban por diversión, yo estaba persiguiéndole para recuperarlo, pero justo cuando llegue uno de ellos había sido noqueado por un misterioso soldado que había venido para detenerlos, pero al momento de que iba a perseguirlos tiraron una granada que cayo justo en mí, pero gracia a él me salvo la vida"

*ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

Alejandra: ¡Eres uno de esos héroes! ¿verdad? –le dijo al misterioso soldado casi muy mal herido.

Soldado 76: "Lo fui una vez" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la oscuridad.

Alejandra: "Para mi aun si"

*FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

Brian escuchaba cada palabra que decía Alejandra, al parecer vivir en un lugar donde habitan un grupo de pandilleros haciendo quien sabe que era lo más horrible.

Alejandra: "Y pues dejando todo eso cuéntame algo de ti" –Brian se sorprendió ante la pregunta así que nomás le contesto la pregunta.

Brian: Pues nada tengo 15 años, vivo en california y estoy aquí gracias a que una empresa que vino en mi escuela me contrataron para entregar paquetes.

Mientras conversaban los 2 jóvenes algo los estaban espiándolos, una diminuta cámara con 4 patas estaban grabándolos.

Alejandra: aquí puedo irme sola ¿te volveré a ver? –dijo con la esperanza que digiera que sí.

Brian: claro me quedare unos cuantos días, nos vemos Alejandra –dijo despidiéndose.

Alejandra: bueno nos vemos –dijo alzando el brazo para despedirse.

Mientras cada uno se dirigía a su camino la cámara siguió a Brian.

* * *

Panadería "Las Nieblas"

Madre de Alejandra: "¡No te ha pasado nada, estas bien, te hicieron algo esos tipos!" –dijo gritando mientras observaba a su hija en todo lado de su cuerpo y al no encontrar ningún rasguño la abrazo.

Alejandra: "Mamá ya te lo dije, un chico me salvo de ellos y me trajo sana y salva" –dijo mientras intentaba salir del abrazo sin éxito.

Madre de Alejandra: "Dios bendiga y cuide a este valiente joven donde quiera que este".

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON BRIAN**

Brian: "¿porque estoy mirando esto?" –pensaba cuando su mirada apuntaba a algo que no debía haber visto.

Al parecer Sven estaba siendo ejercicios con poses que para Brian era muy pero muy incomodas de ver.

Sven: "uno… dos…. Uno… dos… y arriba y abajo y agachado" –dijo mientras se estiraba con un traje muy ajustado de color azul.

Brian no sabía que era peor: ser torturado o ver a alguien con traje como que tenía su jefe bailando y mostrando su trasero, de pronto su jefe se captó de su presencia.

Sven: "Ah Brian llegaste, duerme bien ya que mañana entregaras otro paquete" –dijo mientras volvía a lo de antes.

Brian: "¿dormir bien? Con lo que acabo de ver no podre dormir bien" –dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Luego de un incómodo momento, Brian se ducho y se cambió de vestimenta para dormir ya que estaba muy exhausto con lo de hoy.

Brian: "Bien Brian prepárate, mañana será otro día de entregas" –dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

Ya dormido la cámara que ahora parecía una voladora observaba sin embargo la cámara tenía un logo y ese logo le pertenecía a….

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	5. Capitulo 4: Vigilancia y Revelaciones

CAPITULO 4

 **MIRADOR: GIBRALTAR**

En la base secreta de Overwatch Torbjörn Lindholm observaba desde el monitor de Winston nada menos a la persona que buscaba: Brian. Él se había enterado que su ex socio y ahora némesis Sven lo había contratado para sus bienes propio, pero Torb no sabía el motivo.

Ya con Brian durmiendo debajo de la cama, específicamente en el piso, comenzó a salir en un círculo una especie de luz que iluminaba en los bordes del círculo yo llevo hacia abajo de la empresa donde lo condujo a un laboratorio donde se encontraba Sven quien estaba revisando en su computador uno archivos.

Sven: "Esto no es nada personal contra de ti muchacho, es digamos un apoyo"-dijo.

En ese momento Sven apretó un botón que bajaba un gigante tubo donde cayó sobre el lugar donde estaba Brian.

Sven: "Durante toda mi vida hice grandes cosas extraordinarias que a las personas le gustaba y otros no le gustaba porque lo hacía por codicia, pero esto lo que hare a continuación lleva más allá de mi intelecto, te hare una persona muy capacitada, podrás combatir contra otros que se interponga en mi camino, tendrás grandes habilidades de combate, una gran fuerza, pero sobretodo eso serás… MI ESCLAVO" –dijo.

Apretó otro botón y arriba del tubo salían unos largos cablecillos que en la parte de frente había unas especies de agujillas puntiagudas como si todas ellas fuesen vacunas diminutas, cada cablecillo se introdujo en casi todo el cuerpo Brian y lo hicieron cauteloso para que no se despertarse, luego 2 vacunas con una especie de líquido azul se introdujeron entre la cintura de Brian.

Sven: "Tranquilo ya me lo agradecerás" –dijo mientras hacia el ultimo retoque.

Apretó un botón rojo y ahí todo el tubo comenzó a hacer ruidos y lazando rayos de energías alocadamente, por suerte el tubo era invisible para cualquier daño o rasguño. De pronto el ojo izquierdo de Brian se abrió de repente y miro a su alrededor lo que pasaba, esto lo dejo en confusión total ya que no sabía dónde estaba, mirando hacia otro lado miro un reflejo, tenía forma humana, aunque no pudo reconocerla ya que había mucho humo por la unión de las cargas eléctricas que chocaban entre si.

La cámara de Torbjörn estaba grabando todo lo que ocurría y al finalizar el experimento toda la pantalla se puso en blanco y se fuera la señal, Torb estaba inmóvil ante todo lo que vio jamás pensó que Sven haría tal cosa con un niño, mientras tanto se abrió la puerta y apareció el científico de Overwatch: Winston.

Winston: "Me llamaste para algo Torb" –dijo el simio.

Torbjörn: Si Winston, mira necesitamos ir hacia El Dorado para algo importante" –dijo.

Winston: "de TALON" –dijo con una voz molesta y repúgnate al mencionar a la organización terrorista.

Torbjörn: "No, no, no, es una misión especial" –dijo tranquilizándolo. Winston lo miro un poco confundido.

Winston: "No estoy seguro Torb, sabes lo problemas en que nos meteríamos sería algo ariesg…" –de pronto alguien quien estuvo escuchando intervino en la conversación.

?: "Winston es mejor que vayamos ahí" –dijo

Winston reconoció la voz, aquella persona que lidero Overwatch por más de 20 años y que luego lo dieron por muerto, pero ahora estaba más vivo que nunca: Jack Morrison mejor conocido como Soldado 76.

Winston: "Sr Morrison" –dijo con un poco de asombro, no había presenciado su presencia, aunque eso era lo típico de él.

Soldado 76: "Si es algo importante como dice Torbjörn, entonces iremos" –dijo para que Winston entendiera.

Winston: *suspiro* "Bien avisare a los agentes" –dijo mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Dejado solo a Jack y Torb, Jack hablo con Torb sobre el "asunto importante".

Soldado 76: "Estas seguro de esto torbjörn, de que ayudemos a este chico" –dijo haciéndole pensar.

Torbjörn: "Conozco muy bien a Sven, eso lo hace por querer vengase de mi por lo que le hize cuando me lo encontré por ultima vez, esta controlado a ese niño para hacer su trabajo sucio, solo… mira no quiero que ese niño caiga con esa sabandija" –dijo.

De pronto Athena, la programación de Winston hablo para avisarle a Jack sobre los agentes.

Athena: "Sr Morrison, Winston me aviso que le digiera que Pharah, Genji, Tracer y irán para el dorado"

Soldado 76: "Athena dile a Winston que yo también iré" –dijo mientras se retira dejando solo a Torbjörn.

Sin dudas, torbjörn ayudaría al chico de las garras de Sven cueste lo que cueste.

Torbjörn: "No te preocupes chico pronto saldrás de esta farsa… lo prometo".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	6. Capitulo 5: Cambios

CAPITULO 5

Una pesadilla, si tuvo que ser eso, no creería que su propio jefe lo haya traído con malas intenciones, creo que viendo tantas películas de terror le afecto su cerebro. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño y se dio una buena bañada.

Brian: "¡AHHHHH!" –Grito débilmente mientras se sobaba la frente –"este dolor es insoportable" –sin importarle el dolor continúo duchándose.

Ya terminando agarro una toalla, cubriéndose en la cintura y dirigiéndose al espejo gigante y largo que tenía el baño lo que vio a continuación lo dejo sin aliento.

Su cuerpo había cambiado por completo: tenía un cuerpo como los gimnastita, biseles y brazos anchos y musculoso, claro Brian hacia ejercicios, pero nunca llego a tal grado como lo apreciaba.

Brian: "¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta así… con músculos?" –pensó, dirigiéndose a su cuarto se puso la misma ropa solo que si l sudadera azul ya que esta época del Dorado estaba soleada se dirigió donde estaba su jefe.

Mientras caminabas por los pasillos para buscar a su jefe una parte de la pared extrañamente se suelta donde esta caminado Brian justo para caerle encima de él, mientras caía el cuerpo de Brian reacciono solo y se dirigió hacia atrás para que no lo cayera el muro suelto y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Brian: "que esta pasándome ¿Cómo pude esquivarlo sin siquiera he mirado la pared?" –dijo con algo de incredulidad y luego siguió su camino.

Cuando encontró a su jefe estaba trabajando en lo que podía ven una cabeza de una máquina, claro ya existía los omnicos, pero también las personas creaban robots como lo hacían desde tiempos atrás. Cuando observaba un poco más, Sven lo miro.

Sven: "Ahh muchacho por fin estas aquí" –señalado su dedo hacia una bolsa echada sobre una especia de patineta con 2 cohetes en el medio de abajo –"este paquete es tu última entrega en El Dorado ya que nos dirigiremos a Numbani por la noche".

Había escuchado sobre ese lugar, durante un tiempo Numbani había sido protegidas por una maquinas llamadas OR-15 pero luego fueron todas destruidas por Doomfist cuando obtuvo desde ahí su guantelete.

Brian: "No se preocupe señor enseguida lo haré"

Sven: "Ese es el espíritu muchacho"

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Brian miro hacia el techo y vio lo inimaginable: El tubo gigante que tuvo en su "sueño", era igual como lo recordaba y eso lo lleno de ira, sus ojos temblaban y sus pupilas cambiaban por una extraña razón de azul a rojo.

Sven: "El tiempo es dinero muchacho" –dijo mientras sacaba a Brian de su cabeza.

Brian: "Si señor…" –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Caminaba con la duda que surgía por su cabeza, ¿acaso su "jefe" le haría eso?, ¿Qué habría hecho para que le hiciera esto?, con esos pensamientos y la ira que tenía Brian con un puñetazo se dirige hacia la pared y esto provoca una marca y grietas que se hacían más largas. Con los ojos fríos reacciono y levanto su mirada hacia el techo.

Brian: "Es mejor no juzgar sin tener pruebas" –dijo mientras se dirijia a su ubicación.

Lo que no sabía Brian es que una cámara lo estaba grabando y estaba siendo mirada por Sven quien tenía una sonrisa maligna.

Sven: "Bien tus habilidades han estado desarrollándose mientras dormías, ahora veamos cómo eres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo" –dijo con la sonrisa malvada que llevaba en su cara.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Efectivamente, Sven será el antagonista de esta historia.


	7. Capitulo 6: La prueba

CAPITULO 6

Brian corría muy rápido hacia su dirección del paquete mientras lo buscaba, El Dorado era muy amplio para quien no vive ahí.

Brian: "*Uf* por fin pude llegar" –dijo.

Finalmente había llegado a la dirección del paquete, entro al lugar y una mujer mayor que estaba limpiando el lugar lo recibió.

?: Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –dijo la señora con su típico tono mexicano.

Brian: Buenas, entrega para la "Panadería Las Nieblas" –dijo.

?: ¡Brian! –dijo una alegre y reconocida voz.

Brian: ¡Ale! –dijo feliz por verla nuevamente, ahora sabía que aquí vivía.

Ella estaba muy feliz por volver a ver a su héroe joven quien lo recibió con un abrazo.

Alejandra: "Estoy tan feliz de verte" –dijo alegre.

La madre de Ale observaba la escena protagonizada por su hija y el entregador así que decidió hablar.

Madre de Alejandra: "Mija ¿de dónde conoces al chico?" –le dijo a su hija.

Alejandra: "Mamá él es el chico de que te hable…" –dijo explicando a su madre lo ocurrido de ayer, su madre se sorprendió de algunas cosas de que le dijo su hija y el chico entonces abrazo al chico.

Madre de Alejandra: "¡BENDITO SEAS DIOS! Muchas gracias por proteger a mi pequeñita "Alebu", en serio te lo agradezco" –dijo.

Brian: Je, Je, Je, no es nada señora –dijo mientras estaba atrapado en el abrazo.

Alejandra: "mamá…" –murmuro un poco avergonzada y sonrojándose un poco.

Brian: "Bueno Ale ya me tendré que ir a otro lugar" –le dijo mientras ella tenía una mirada triste.

Alejandra: "Tan pronto, pero si apenas te conocí" –dijo un poco adolorida, ella realmente quería conocerlo.

Brian: "Lo sé, pero es trabajo y todo eso" –le dijo para ponerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, la mente de Alejandra se ilumino cuando se le ocurrió algo:

Alejandra: "¡Y si voy contigo! Podría ser de gran ayuda y no estoy ahora al colegio" –volteo a ver a su madre –"¿mamá puedo?".

Madre de Alejandra: "No lo sé mija, no estoy segura de esto" –dijo la madre.

De pronto alguien vino para intervenir la conversación.

?: "No se preocupe señora, la empresa se hará cargo si pasa cualquier peligro" –dijo la persona que Brian exactamente conocía.

Brian: ¿Sr. Sven?" –dijo asombrado, ya que no se esperaba su visita a la panadería.

Sven saco un papel que seguramente era de la empresa y se lo enseño a la madre de Alejandra.

Sven: "Si lee con atención este reglamento la empresa será encargada de los daños para los jóvenes menores de 18 años si sucede claro esta" –dijo mientras le explicaba a la madre.

La madre de Alejandra había agarrado el papel y lo leyó determinadamente y analizarlo si era cierto lo que decía el señor, Brian miro a su "jefe" con una mirada sospechosa, para que quería que Alejandra fuera, pero realmente sospechaba algo detrás de él y lo iba a averiguar. Finalmente, la madre se dirigió a mirar a su hija para darle la respuesta.

Madre de Alejandra: Ale vamos a tu cuarto vamos a empacar algunas cosas para que vallas –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que su hija se alegrara.

Alejandra: ahorita vengo Brian –dijo se dirigía a su habitación para empacar sus cosas.

Sven: "Señora de paso le diré sobre el viaje pagado y.." –dijo mientras seguía con la madre a hablar del trabajo.

Brian no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sintió que algo malo pasaría si Alejandra viniera con él, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía esa sensación.

Brian: "¿Que estará tramando?" –pensó a sí mismo.

* * *

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Alejandra estaba lista llevaba una maleta color marrón con asesoría que cualquier chica recorría en su escuela, luego Sven se le acerco a Alejandra.

Sven: Bien Alejandra acompáñame, te diré unas cuantas cosas –dijo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta para salir de la panadería dejando a Brian solo con la madre de Ale.

Madre de Alejandra: "Brian" –dijo para llamar su atención –"por favor cuida bien de mi Ale, sé que ella ya no es una niña" –dijo cuándo recordaba las veces que Alejandra se quejaba diciéndole que ya no era una niña pequeña –"pero hay peligro en lugares del mundo, por favor ¿me harías ese favor?" –dijo con una triste y preocupada voz que cualquier madre por proteger a su hijo tendría.

Brian miro a la madre preocupada, si algo le pasara a la única amiga que conoció, la salvo y por primera vez en su vida lo llamo héroe jamás se lo perdonaría.

Brian: "No se preocupe señora lo hare, le doy mi palabra" –dijo haciendo sonreír a la madre y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuando salió de la panadería vio a Alejandra sola y no había rastro de Sven.

Brian: ¿Y el Sr. Sven? –dijo preguntándole a Alejandra.

Alejandra: "Dijo que a las 9:00 de la noche iríamos a Numbani, asi que me dijo que podríamos relajarnos para entonces" –dijo.

En el cielo estaba la cámara de Torbjörn observándolos y escuchándolos lo que dijeron.

Torbjörn: Jack vayan a las 8:00pm al Dorado –diciéndole desde el monitor.

Soldado 76: "Entendido" –dijo se preparaba para ir donde el chico.

* * *

 **8:pm, Dorado**

Brian: "Espera es tan aburrido" –dijo frustrado, esperar era algo que no le gustaba.

Alejandra: "No te quejes solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos más y ya" –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Mientras conversaban los jóvenes estaban siendo observado por los 5 agentes de Overwatch: Soldado 76, Pharah, Genji, Tracer y Dva, aunque no podían ver con exactitud la personas que observaba observaron que eran 2 simples niños.

Genji: Sr. Morrison, estamos vigilando a ¿2 niños? –dijo confundido.

Jack no respondió, aunque todos sabían es eso sería un si para él.

Brian: "Bueno son las 8:02pm Alejandra, creo que deberi.." –se detuvo cuando vio algo moverse a escondidas.

Los agentes también vieron la misteriosa sombra que asechaba a los niños.

Tracer: ¡Chicos, vieron lo mismo que yo! –exclamo.

De pronto la misteriosa figura se elevó hacia el cielo e iba aterrizando justo en frente de los 2 niños, el cuerpo de Brian presencio el peligro que se le venía y agarro a Alejandra y la llevo legos donde se encontraban para que cayera la figura extraña. Cuando aterrizo vieron que era una máquina, el color que tenía era negro con algunas partes grises y sus ojos eran como triángulos volteados uno con el otro y transmitieron de color rojo.

En otro lado Sven quien podía ver a los niños mediante los ojos de su creación observaba con atención lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sven: "Bien, bien, esto se pondrá interesante "–dijo con una tranquila pero exaltante voz.

Brian sabía que algo malo iba a suceder y no podía meter en peligro a Alejandra si ella estaba ahí.

Brian: "Alejandra escóndete en algún sitio donde no puedas se lastimada, yo me encargare de esta chatarra" –dijo con una fría pero desafiante voz.

Alejandra no estaba segura si dejarlo o no, claro pudo con Ignacio y sus amigos, pero este era otro tipo de pelea, era una máquina contra un humano, pero al final tuvo que tener fe en Brian si podría enfrentar con esta situación.

Alejandra: "Solo ten cuidado por favor" –dijo mientras se encendía.

Todos se quedaron congelados por el acto que tomo el chico, sinceramente no lo podían creer.

Tracer: "¿¡Está pesando luchar solo?!" –grito sin darse cuenta que el chico quien observa ya lo había visto antes.

Tomando aire, Brian estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Sven: " **BIEN CREACIÓN MÍA SOLO COMBATE CONTRA ÉL PARA DETERMINAR SU FUERZA** " –dijo en el comunicador del robot quien estaba listo para luchar.

Brian: ¡Muy bien, comencemos! –dijo mientras hacia una pose de combate.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	8. Capitulo 7: La pelea

CAPITULO 7

Se sentía un aire imponente en el lugar donde se encontraba Brian y la máquina, su cuerpo por un lado sintió temor si podría ganar contra su oponente ya que, al ser una máquina estaría armada, pero por el otro lado tenía una extraña sensación de querer combatir. Todos observaba lo que vendría siendo una complicada pelea que todos a excepción de soldado 76 se preocuparían si no ganara el chico.

La máquina decidió comenzar la pelea preparando su puño para darle en su cara, pero justo cuando y darle Brian simplemente lo esquivo, Sven en el monitor observaba con asombro lo que pudo hacer ni él sabía que podría hacerlo mientras que Alejandra y los agentes se sorprendieron ante tal esquiva miento, la máquina intento darle algunos puñetazos, pero lo único que consiguió es que Brian los esquivara.

Ya con la máquina atónita Brian aprovecho ese momento para preparar su puño derecho y dándole un puñetazo en la cara, segundos después la máquina se recuperó ante tal ataque un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole gemir dolorosamente a Brian y darle un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz, Pharah y Genji decidieron intervenir en la pelea pero Soldado 76 les dijo que no se metieran y que observaran la pelea, ya ahí Brian jadeaba pesadamente mientras que La máquina se preparara para otro golpe pero justo el punto no pudo tocar su cara ya que Brian agarro el puño con su mano izquierda quien tambaleaba por el movimiento del puño, soltando y mano con el puño de la maquina preparo su mano para convertirlo en puño ataco directamente en el pecho de la máquina.

Los ojos de la maquina estaba teniendo dificultades haciendo que su cabeza temblara así que con sus propulsores en sus pies voló hacia donde estaban los agentes de Overwatch quien no sabía que estaba detrás suyo hasta que dio la vuelta para verlos, todos estaba listo por si la maquina los atacara.

Pharah: "Demonios nos ha visto" –dijo preparado su arma para atacar.

Sven miro a los agentes de Overwatch y no sabía porque estaban ahí pero su mente le hizo recordar a una persona en particular: Torbjörn.

Sven: ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí? –dijo frustrado, creía que al estar ellos aquí se les complicaría su plan.

Brian no sabía ahora cómo enfrentarlo hacia arriba, pero se acordó de algo, en las horas libres de Brian y Alejandra llevaron la patineta voladora que tenía ajustes para poner cosas para que no se cayera y eso incluiría los pies, se subió en la patineta, se ajustó los pies y estaba listo pero lo malo es que no tenía algo para atacar.

Alejandra dentro del lugar donde se escondía se tropezó con una barra de fierro poca oxidada y con una punteada que abajo tenía 3 óvalos, Ale la recogió y pensó que esto le serviría para Brian.

Alejandra: "¡Brian utiliza eso!" –grito mientras le lanzaba la barra.

Brian la atrapo mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, finalmente la pelea seria en las alturas, mientras Brian giraba la barra para ser lista Tracer lo había reconocido: "El chico del museo" que estaba con su hermano en aquel día del ataque por el guantelete. La Máquina comenzó a atacar, pero volvió a fallar gracias al esquiva miento de Brian, luego este ataco con la barra el cuello de la máquina y luego la cabeza, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le hizo una gran marcar haciéndole que la maquina comenzara a temblar y le salía cortos circuitos. se asombró ante tal ataque del chico.

Dva: "Guau, este chico es totalmente..."

Sven: ¡ **INCREIBLE**!

Ahora Brian estaba listo para dar el golpe final preparando la barra.

Brian: Bien es hora de acabar con… ¡ **ESTO! –** dijo eso ultimo cuando sorpresivamente sus pupilas se volvieron de color rojo fuerte.

 **¡CRASH!**

Su barra atravesó en el cuello de la maquina haciéndola que se volviera loca y luego dio el golpe final haciéndole que le saliera la cabeza, eso significaba que la transmisión donde estaba Sven se fuera, pero eso no le importaba ya que vio lo suficiente. Brian observo a los agentes de Overwatch, pero no les dio importancia y al instante bajo para buscar a Alejandra, al bajar sus pupilas volvieron a su color original.

Alejandra: "¿Estas bien Brian?" –dijo con una tranquila, pero a la vez preocupada. Brian solo la miro y suspiro.

Brian: "Si, si, solo es… es mejor que nos vayamos Ale" –dijo con una voz tranquila pero también un poco ronca.

Ambos se fueron donde su "Jefe" para el viaje mientras que soldado 76 solo los miraba y reconoció al instante a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Soldado 76: "Niña… debiste quedarte en casa"

Mientras tanto con Sven con todo lo que ha visto tenía una sonrisa malvada y desquiciada.

Sven: finalmente… ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! –Dijo mientras se reía alocadamente.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7


	9. Capitulo 8: El plan

CAPITULO 8

 **MIRADOR: GILBRALTAR**

Jack, Torbjörn y Winston observaban las imágenes tomadas por la cámara y observaron más al fondo de todo lo ocurrido, pero Jack miro una de las imágenes que le resultó extraño, Winston le comento que el chico tenía pupilas azules, pero al mirar los ojos al Zoom los tenían rojos, realmente le daba mala espina.

Soldado 76: "Reunión".

* * *

 **SALA DE REUNIÓN DE OVERWATCH**

En la sala se encontraba Mercy, Mcree, Mei, Pharah, Genji, Tracer, Lucio, Dva, Symmetra y Zarya quienes estaban escuchando a Jack.

Mercy: "Jack ¿para que estamos aquí?" –le pregunto

Soldado 76: "Bueno para quienes fueron al Dorado sabrán a que voy a hablar" –dijo mientras los agentes que fueron ya sabían el porqué de esta reunión.

Genji: "Con que eso se trataba" –dijo con que ya sabía la reunión.

De ahí Winston toco unos de botones del teclado y en un holograma aparecieron las imágenes donde aparecía Brian, específicamente algunos videos y tomas donde se encontraba luchando con la máquina. Los agentes que no fueron miraron un poco confundidos ya que estaba viendo simplemente a un niño común y corriente.

Lucio: "Esperen ¿ese es un niño?" –dijo un poco confundido.

Zarya: ¿Por qué estamos mirando a ese niño? –dijo cuándo Jack respondió sus dudas.

Soldado 76: "Ese niño, resulta ser una víctima de un demente y también Némesis de torbjörn para acabar con él" –dijo mientras se dirigía su mirada hacia Winston –"y que por cierto es el mismo niño quien pudo manipular con facilidad el guantelete en el museo".

Winston: "Bueno, después del incidente Lena y yo creímos que ya no importaba ya el chico"

Tracer: "¿Creímos?" –pensó para ella misma, sinceramente a ella le interesaba ese chico cuando le dio el puñetazo a Widowmaker, ya que nunca creyó que un simple niño pudo utilizar tan bien el guantelete.

Torbjörn: "Este chico ahora poseen habilidades que fueron introducidos en él" –dijo cuando vio caras confundidas.

Winston acerco el video donde se daba el experimento y todos vieron sorprendidos ante tal maldad que le podían hacer al chico, pero Tracer se jadeo ante lo visto.

Winston: "y al ver la pelea con la maquina su fuerza iba incrementando con el pasar de los minutos y descubrimos que al dar el último golpe sus pupilas cambiaron de azules a rojos –dijo mientras explicaba más a fondo.

Mcree: "Entonces… -dijo mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo –estas tratando de decir que vayamos a buscarlo para protegerlo de ese demente".

Soldado 76: "No por ahora, veamos cómo avanza su camino en su "trabajo" y si algo pasa lo llevaremos con nosotros".

Torbjörn: "Bueno escuchemos lo que pasa ahora mismo" –dijo cuándo apretó un botón del teclado para escuchar lo que decían.

* * *

* **GRABADORA** * Sven: "Bien chicos ¿están listo para ir a Numbani?".

* * *

Soldado 76: "Escucharon mañana iremos a Numbani" –dijo.

Ya terminada la reunión todos iba a sus respectivos lugares, Tracer se quedó pensando ante la idea del Jack y Torbjörn, no sabía si que de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto con respecto al chico. Sacándola de sus dudas una voz la llamo y era nada menos que Dva.

Dva: "Lena ¿te ocurre algo? –dijo.

Tracer: "Nada cariño, es solo que me preocupa un poco por el chico sabes, no sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto para él" –dijo con una voz decaída.

Dva: "Pero si escuchaste bien al "abuelo", lo vigilaremos si algo malo pasa".

Tracer: "Quizás tengas razón Hana, solo lo vigilaremos y listos" –dijo aun con la voz decaída.

Dva: "Vamos no te preocupes ve a dormir mañana será un largo día" –dijo mientras caminaba con Lena.

En la habitación de reunión donde nadie se encontraba el holograma seguía prendido y mostro un video donde el avión de Sven había despegado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8 


	10. Capitulo 9: El viaje

CAPITULO 9

Sven: "Y es así como mi abuelo le quitaron un riñón" –dijo contándole la historia de él sus antepasados.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Brian y Alejandra se habían quedado dormido así que saco una bocina altamente fuerte y lo apretó de frente pero lejos de los jóvenes haciéndolos reaccionar con tambaleos.

Sven: "Eso lo harán en el avión –dijo mientras se retiraba –dentro de media hora el avión vendrá".

Cansados los 2 Brian saco sus auriculares para escuchar música e invito a Alejandra para que escuchara también.

* * *

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

La vida de Brian había mejorado en estos días que comenzó su trabajo, primero conoció a una amiga y compañera de trabajo que juro proteger y defenderla ante cualquier peligro y segundo visitar lugares nunca antes vistos, que podía pedir… claro un cuerpo que cambie físicamente y comenzar a sentir cosas extrañas en tu cuerpo.

En esos días también su cuerpo cambio radicalmente y obteniendo habilidades nunca tenidas, eso no se pudo explicar, aunque sospechaba de su jefe, pero como él dijo, sin pruebas no hay culpable.

Cuando comenzó a caminar por el lugar vio una puerta suelta donde seguramente estaba su jefe, cuando entro se puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio algo horripilante: Verlo bailar con un taparrabo negó y ajustado. Alejandra buscaba a Brian en todas partes, pero finalmente lo había encontrado y cuando se le acerco vio a su jefe y se quedó con los ojos en blanco ante tal acto que hacia su jefe. Sven se pre capto de sus presencias y escucho un pitido que significaba que el avión estaba aquí.

Sven: "¡Ah! Ahí estaban, rápido el avión esta aquí" –dijo mientras se dirigía justos a ellos y luego se fuera.

Al pasar su jefe Brian se desmayó de lo que había visto sin duda sería un trauma de por vida. Ya listos para el viaje, los 2 jóvenes subieron al último techo donde se encontraba Sven listos para irse.

Alejandra: "Es mi primera vez que voy a Numbani ¿no estas emocionado Brian?" –dijo alegremente.

Brian: "Si Ale, no ves mi cara sonriente" –dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa falsa.

De ahí, Sven no pudo resistirse y le tiro otro bocinada a Brian para sacarle su mal humor, pero al final no pudo, pero no le importaba.

Sven: "Bien chicos ¿están listos para ir a Numbani?" –dijo mirándolos –"les aseguro que este viaje les marcara **DE POR VIDA –** dijo eso ultimo con un tono que a Brian no le gustaba.

Alejandra miro a Brian por un momento, algo lo fastidiaba, pero no sabía qué.

Sven: "Bueno no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos" –dijo mientras se dirigía al avión.

Ya dentro del avión Brian y Alejandra guardaron sus maletas, Brian se sacó su sudadera y lo puso encima de su maleta. Ya sentados Alejandra tenia una cobija para taparse y Brian observaba el cielo nocturno que iluminaba El Dorado, viendo por última vez las casas que iluminaba la ciudad, este viaje sin duda será muy largo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9


	11. Capitulo 10: Recuerdos

CAPITULO 10

Pasaron 2 horas desde que se fueron de México, Alejandra estaba tratando de dormí, pero no pudo ya que veía a Brian mirando la ventana, en realidad la mayor parte del viaje se le pasaba mirándolo, observándole su cabello despeinado y punteados y sus ojos azules.

Alejandra: "Dios él es tan hermoso, tan bello, tan…" –luego reacciono a lo que estaba diciendo –"¡Alejandra no puedes tener esos pensamientos sobre él no es que si estuviera enamorada de él ¿o sí?" –pensado estaba mientras se acomodaba esas ideas dentro du su cabeza.

Ya con Brian estaba pensado en la pelea que tuvo con la máquina lo que se dio cuenta que se había encontrado con los agentes de Overwatch y dentro de ellos estaba la chica que le motivo al ser un héroe: Tracer. Solo la vio por unos segundos, ahí estaba, pero cuando la vio no sintió nada, es como si no tenía emociones en esos momentos.

Alejandra: "Brian ¿Cómo es que el Sr Sven te contracto para esto?" –le pregunto.

Brian solo la miro y decidió contarle la historia de cómo le contractaron.

*ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

* * *

 **2074**

En noviembre, 1 semana después de lo ocurrido en el museo, a Brian lo habían mandado a la oficina del director para algo importante.

Brian: "Me mando a llamar Sr director"

Director de la escuela: "Si muchacho veras la empresa N.A.V.E.R.T.E ha solicitado que un alumno de esta escuela vaya para un puesto y pues fuiste seleccionado por tus maestros y antes que digas algo te eligieron por ser digamos "capacitado", si vas ayudaras a esta escuela que, como lo vez, no está en buen estado" –dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el techo donde había un gran agujero donde estaba siendo tapados por 2 tablas formado una cruz.

"¿¡Donde está el papel?!" –grito una persona donde estaba el agujero de que le pertenecía al baño.

Eso tomo a Brian por sorpresa, no por la escuela sino en que lo eligieron a él para este trabajo, aunque ya sabía el motivo de por qué lo eligieron. Sus padres al ser informados por la noticia lo discutieron un poco, al menos hermano menor Timmy estaba feliz por él ya que podría viajar por todo el mundo y quizás ver a algunos agentes de Overwatch.

Madre de Brian: "Hijo, tu padre y yo ya lo hemos decididos: podrás ir a ese trabajo, pero ten mucho cuidado cariño". –le dijo con un tono de una madre que quería que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Timmy: "Claro hermano ve a este viaje como una oportunidad, este viaje será mucho más fácil que conquistar chicas" –dijo haciéndolo poner rojo.

Después de la confirmación de sus padres, Brian entrego el sobre al director y este bailo de alegría.

Director de la escuela: "Gracias muchacho por aceptar el trabajo ayudaras mucho a esa escuela, ahora si no te importa…"

¡ **ZAMP**!

Cerrándole la puerta a Brian, mientras se retiraba escucho los sonidos del director bailando y gritando de emoción.

Brian pensó que en ese viaje puede que hallan pandilleros que sin duda le robaría hasta los zapatos así que se preparó para ello, claro las artes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran la única forma de defenderse en California para quienes no quieran "ensuciarse las manos" claro estaba, luego de la guerra omnica los humanos u omnicos resolvían sus problemas mediante golpes o insultos, eso ultimo era para los humanos.

En algunos momentos había visto a pandilleros robándoles a personas que no podían defenderse y al ver eso se alejaba para no ser una víctima más, aun así, se sentía un completo cobarde e idiota por no enfrentarlos al respecto y eso lo tomo a renunciar los ejercicios que hacía, pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a no tomar esa decisión y que regresara y eso hizo.

 **DICIEMBRE**

Ya en este mes la empresa fue a llamarlo en la oficina del director quien tenía unos papeles con respecto a la empresa, pero para su sorpresa de Brian lo iba a solicitar en el próximo año.

?: "Gracias por aceptar el trabajo muchacho, apreciamos mucho, pero lo necesitaremos el próximo año".

24 de diciembre

La empresa le había enviado mensajes para ese entonces para las indicaciones, para Brian era como un trabajo pesado considerando que así eran las empresas.

Madre de Brian: ¡Brian ven a ponerte el traje de reno que trajo tu tía! –dijo mientras Brian ponían los ojos en blanco.

 **2075**

Febrero

Al comienzo del año Brian se preparó para el viaje, se madre empaco sus cosas junto con él para lo que necesitaría para el viaje que comenzaría a finales de marzo.

* * *

*FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

Alejandra: "Vaya historia que contaste Brian"

Brian: "Si ahora duerme mañana tendremos un largo día" –dijo cuando estaba cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Ya dormidos en el área de controles Sven observaba en su computadora un proyecto que casi finalizaba, ya cargada al 100% Sven sonrió malosamente al saber que algo grande iba a ocurrir…

Archivos: **PROYECTO TITÁN**

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	12. Capitulo 11: Otra entrega

CAPITULO 11

 **NUMBANI**

Luego de llegar a Numbani Brian y Alejandra fueron a lugares diferentes para entregar sus entregas, Alejandra ha entregado la mayoría de los paquetes, pero Brian se demoraba ya que sus entregas eran pesadas ya que Sven le dijo que lo llevara ya que era hombre y Alejandra no podría llevarlas por ser mujer.

Brian estaba caminando como una hora con un paquete pesado, el problema es que el paquete no tenía la dirección del consumidor.

Brian: "Es increíble, hace una hora que doy vueltas en este lugar y no encuentro la direc…" –fue interrumpido cuando Alejandra lo llamaba desde lejos.

Alejandra: "Hasta que por fin te encuentro Brian, olvide decirte que por accidente la dirección de tu paquete se te había caído mientras te ibas y yo lo agarre para dártelo" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Brian la veía con ojos entrecerraba los ojos.

* * *

Pasando 10 minutos finalmente habían llegado al lugar donde correspondía el paquete, el lugar parecía un taller por lo que Brian toco el timbre. De pronto oyeron una voz de mujer, pero algo robótica, ambos creyeron que eran una omnica.

?: "Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" –dijo.

Brian: "Es-este paquete para Efi Oladele".

De ahí la puerta se abrió y de ahí salían la persona quien le contesto: se parecía a los omnicos de la guerra pero con diferente forma y colores, aparte su modelo ya lo había o escuchado sobre el antes.

Orisa: "Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Orisa por favor entre la joven Efi los espera".

Ambos entraron y efectivamente si era un taller mecánico y había herramientas y utilerías que usaba los mecánicos, Brian distraídamente se tropieza con unas cajas de cereal "Lucios - OH´s!" haciendo que Alejandra se resistía a no reírse y este gruñe.

Brian: "¿Qué? Alguien no puede caerse a menudo" –eso provoco que Alejandra se riera, eso hizo que Brian solo suspiraba.

?: "Ah muy buenas chicos" –dijo una voz que parecía ser la de una niña.

Al darse la vuelta observaron quien era la voz, era Efi Oradele la niña prodigio de este lugar, con razón Alejandra había escuchado la noticia del ataque en el aeropuerto donde los OR15 fueron destruidos por Doomfist y ella había salvado a uno y repararlo con la única intención de ser la protectora de Numbani, Brian no se familiarizo con ella ya que el trabajo lo había puesto tan alejado de las noticias que no había reconocido su nombre.

Efi: "Hola mi nombre es Efi y los suyos" –dijo con una alegre voz que Brian y Alejandra no podían ignorar.

Brian: "Hola mi nombre es Brian y ella es mi amiga Alejandra" –dijo mientras le entregaba su paquete –disfrute su entrega –dijo como toda una voz de entregador.

Efi: "Por fin la colección de herramientas última generación la tengo en mis manos" –dijo saltado de alegría –"saben estas cosas no se consiguen en cualquier parte del mundo".

Brian entendía muy bien a la niña promedio, hubo un tiempo en que Brian buscaba desesperadamente un juego popular en ese tiempo y que no pudo conseguir en ninguna tienda y tuvo que buscarlo por internet y lo hizo solo para que al final estuvieran todas agotadas.

Ahí Orisa aparece junto con Efi.

Efi: "Orisa mira, por fin pude conseguir las herramientas que necesitaba" –dijo alegremente.

Orisa: "Eso es muy bueno Srta. Efi" –dijo haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran para expresar su alegría.

Justo un estanque se movía apuntando a que se cayera y justo cuando iba tocar suelo Brian se percata de ello y lo atrapa velozmente haciendo que Alejandra, Efi y Orisa se asombraran.

Efi: "Guau eso fue asombroso" –dijo.

Orisa: "Increíble ni yo pude ver tu captura de movimiento" –dijo mientras analizaba lo ocurrido.

Alejandra: "Brian ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" –dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Brian: "¿Qué me está pasando?" –pesando dijo con incredulidad.

De pronto todos escucharon una explosión tan fuerte que provenía de afuera, Alejandra miro desde la ventana una explosión con humo que salía de la ciudad.

Alejandra: "¡¿Chicos vieron lo mismo que yo?!" –dijo gritando.

En el escritorio una pequeña televisión estaba dando la noticia sobre lo ocurrido.

Reportero de T.V: " **AMIGOS NO SALGAN DE SUS HOGARES, AL PARECER ACABA DE APARECER NADA** **MENO** **S** **QUE DOOMFIST, ESTA ATACANDO POR TODOS LADOS, MATENGASEN DENTROS DE SUS HOGARES** ". –dijo mientras gritaba de pánico.

Brian al escuchar eso no sabía el motivo, pero ira lo estaba controlando y sus pupilas cambiaban de nuevo a rojo.

Efi: "Orisa tenemos que ir para detener todo este caos" –dijo mientras Orisa se preparaba.

Alejandra: "Brian creo que deberíamos ir…" dijo mientras se volteaba.

Cuando lo hizo, Brian no estaba ni él ni la patineta voladora, pero lo vio volando hacia la puerta y ella con temor ya sabía dónde se dirigía.

Alejandra: ¡ **BRIAN ESPERA**!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

Ahora Brian se enfrentará contra Doomfist ¿podrá ganarle?


	13. Capitulo 12: Brian vs Doomfist

CAPITULO 12

En otro lado de la ciudad el ataque fue provocado por Talon quienes estaban Doomfist, Sombra, Reaper y Widowmaker quienes buscaban unos artefactos para sus planes contra Omnicos. Ahí Soldado 76, Mcree, Tracer y Torbjörn estaban ahí para finalmente detenerlos.

Doomfist: "Ustedes de nuevo ¿no crees que ya estas viejo para esto 76" –dijo con una sonrisa al Soldado.

Soldado 76: "ustedes solo me causan dolor de cabeza" –dijo con amargura tal solo verlo –"¿hasta cuando dejaran de causar problemas?

Doomfist: "Hasta que ustedes sean eliminados" –dijo con una satisfacción.

Sombra analizaba con sus dedos los comandos del avión donde se irían a su base.

Sombra: "Akande deberíamos irnos, el avión ya está por llegar".

Doomfist: "¿por qué el apuro sombra? Tenemos tiempo para divertirnos con ellos" –dijo cuando de repente se dio cuenta que un sonido de mayor velocidad en el cielo se aproximaba –"esperen, algo se acerca".

Ese sonido provenía de la patineta de Brian quien sostenía su barra y con los ojos rojos quien miraba hacia Talon, específicamente a Doomfist. Los de Overwatch se asombraron que estuviera aquí, aunque Torbjörn no se esperaba que estuviera.

Torbjörn (Mente): "No, justo tiene que estar aquí" –dijo con alto asombro.

Reaper y Widowmaker se dieron cuenta de la apariencia de Brian, era el mismo chico entrometido del museo de Overwatch quien por su culpa no pudieron recuperar el guantelete.

Reaper: "Este es el mocoso del museo" –dijo llamando la atención de Doomfist.

Doomfist: "Con que tú eres "el chico del museo", el que tomo el guantelete sin mi permiso –dijo agitando su guantelete preparándolo para atacar –y que por tu culpa tuve que repararlo por tu estupidez" –dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su equipo –"oigan, voy a pasar el rato con el chico y enseñarle a que no debe tomar las cosas sin permiso".

Soldado 76: "Este maldito… no creo que…" –dijo mientras observaría una batalla entre ellos.

Doomfist comenzó a saltar alistando el guantelete para atacar, Brian al darse cuenta salta hacia atrás para no recibir el golpe haciendo un giro de 360° para atacar por la cabeza, pero falla ya que Doomfist con su otra mano detiene el ataque, lo agarra de la pierna y lo manda a volar para otro lado.

Brian hizo una voltereta que hizo que derrapara el piso para que se detuviera y corrió hacia él con el puño levantado, Doomfist hizo lo hizo con el guantelete y corrió hacia él y ambos chocaron puños haciendo unos sonidos que provinieron gracias al ataque de puños. Los 2 se detuvieron y se miraron y volvieron a atacarse compartiendo puños, Brian leía y observaba los puños que daba Doomfist gracias a los duros entrenamientos que practicaba con sus amigos a veces, Doomfist decidió atacar con su guantelete pero Brian lo detuvo con su mano izquierda pero había un problema: su brazo temblaba ya que su cuerpo no pudo resistir el duro choque que dio y sus pupilas cambiaba de rojo a azul alocadamente, Doomfist aprovecho que se distrajo para darle y puñetazo en la cara manándolo contra la pared.

Brian intentaba salir del muro, pero fue atacado por Doomfist dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo escupir sangre y gritar al mismo tiempo.

Brian: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grito de dolor mientras tenia sangre en la boca.

Doomfist: "Eres tan ingenuo para enfrentarte a m…" –fue interrumpido cuando le tiraron algo en su cabeza.

Miro para ver que era una lata aplastada, miro para que quien fue que lo tiro y era Alejandra quien lo tiro. Tanto Sombra como Soldado 76 se asombraron que estuviera ella aquí, Alejandra trato de no tener miedo y se enfrentó (Gritando) a Doomfist.

Alejandra: "Oye déjalo tranquilo, porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño" –dijo alzando la voz.

Doomfist solo vino hacia ella caminado, Alejandra no sabía si correr o enfrentarse, pero era demasiado tarde cuando Doomfist la agarro fuertemente en su camisa (Polo en México).

Doomfist: "Niña eres tan valiente para hablarme de esta manera por defender a tu novio" –dijo con una leve risa.

Alejandra: "Él no es mi…" –dijo mientras se agarraba del guantelete para escapar, pero fracaso.

76 preparaba su arma para atacarlo, pero no podía hacer nada ya que pondría en peligro la vida de Alejandra.

Soldado 76: Maldito… ¡Suéltala! –dijo gritando.

Alejandra reconoció la voz cuando se dio la vuelta, era él sin duda la que le salvo la vida con Los Muertos aquel día, inmediatamente vio que estaba alistando su arma para disparar a Doomfist, pero no pudo ya que si lo hacia ella podría ser lastimada por si una bala le caía.

Brian ya reaccionando la memoria vio como Doomfist que sujetaba a Alejandra al ver eso Brian tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que le pasara nada ya que se lo prometió a su madre.

Brian (Mente): "Brian no te quedes aquí tienes que atacarlo y protegerla".

Ahora con sus pupilas cambiadas se saca su sudadera y corre hacia Doomfist para atacar metiéndole un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole sangrar, sostuvo a Alejandra y la dejo un poco lejos de lugar de la pelea y fue contra él dándole puñetazo en todo su cuerpo. Doomfist no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que se limpiaba del sangrado y decidió atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Brian lo esquiva agarrando su barra y dándole una marca en la espalda haciéndole que le saliera poca sangre y decidió golpearlo en diferentes lados de su cuerpo.

Todos no podían creer lo que veían: Brian estaba ganando contra la persona más peligrosa de la organización terrorista.

Sombra: ¡Pero que mie…! –dijo.

De ahí para acabar de una vez Brian y Doomfist chocaron sus puños derechos haciendo un enorme ruido y pequeños rayos rojos salían entre sus puños, de ahí el cabello de Brian comenzó elevarse como si el viento le soplara y con su puño derecho soltado con el de Doomfist le dio un gran puñetazo en el pecho haciéndolo botar saliva con sangre y dándole otro en la mandíbula noqueándolo.

Ya terminada la pelea Alejandra se acerca con Brian para saber si estaba bien, tanto Overwatch como Talon no podían creer lo que veían en frete de sus ojos, mientras Alejandra iba a hablar Brian se percató de que algo se aproximaba, un cohete, sostuvo a Alejandra y la llevo legos para que no los impactara excepto Doomfist ya que a pesar de que no le afecto lo mando volando con el cuerpo adolorido. Brian miro el gran agujero que hizo el cohete y busco a la persona quien lo provoco.

*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*

Se escucharon unos aplausos que no sabían de donde provenían.

" **Bien, bien, bien, muy buen espectáculo** " –dijo alguien.

Torbjörn (Mente): "Hasta que por fin aparece esa alimaña" –dijo con enojo.

" **Pero es hora que comience el verdadero motivo de esta historia** " –dijo la misteriosa persona quien su voz se acercaba más para que todos oigan.

Brian al voltearse vio un robot gigante quien arriba estaba la persona que ya sospechaba desde el inicio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12

Esta batalla la escribia mientras escuchaba "Ultimate Battle" de Dragon Ball Super cantada por Laharl Square (En mi opinión un gran cover).


	14. Capitulo 13: La revelación

CAPITULO 13

Efectivamente, Brian ya lo sabía desde que lo había contratado, la persona que le hizo que su cuerpo proyecte habilidades que podría ser un tipo de control mental.

Alejandra: "Esto… no… simplemente no lo puedo creer" –dijo totalmente sorprendida.

La persona era nada menos que Sven.

Ahí Orisa y Efi habían llegado solo para a Brian viendo a un gigante robot.

Efi: "pero ¿qué está pasando?"

Brian miraba a Sven con cara de disgusto que tan solo verlo le irritaba.

Sven: ¿Sorpréndete por verme muchacho?, bueno con la cara que tienes ya sabias que ya sospechaba de mi" –dijo mientras giraba un dedo –"tal vez te preguntes, pero ¿cómo alguien como yo haría tal? bueno tengo mis razones, pero lo explicare para que me entiendas. Todo comenzó cuando cierta persona arruino uno de mis planes" –dijo mientras se dirigía su mirada contra Torbjörn.

*ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

* * *

 **2074** (antes de octubre)

" **Ese día estaba controlando un titán, pero el maldito de Torbjörn arruino todo y luego me apuñala el pie y desde ese día decidí vengarme de él, pero el problema era como planearlo** "

Sven se curaba del pie apuñalado mientras maldecía susurrando.

Sven: "Torbjörn prepárate" –dijo con los ojos llenos de ira.

" **Viendo mi estado no podría hacerlo solo, no con pie a casi perderlo, necesitaba a alguien quien haría el trabajo** "

Sven buscaba información en su computador hasta que encontró una empresa que le haría a empezar su venganza contra Torbjörn.

" **Me filtré a la empresa N.A.V.E.R.T.E y descubrí que necesitaban un joven para sus entregas y ahí se me ocurrió la idea** "

Sven: "Muchas gracias señor por aceptarme a revisar la empresa" –dijo mientras instalaba el chat en vivo dentro de un micrófono.

El jefe de la empresa estaba amarrado con una especie de pegatina gigante que Sven le puso para que no se moviera, estaba murmurando hasta que Sven lo callo ya que hablaría con la persona escogida.

Sven: "Gracias por aceptar el trabajo muchacho, apreciamos mucho, pero lo necesitaremos el próximo año".

" **Finalmente supe de ti muchacho, pero con información sobre el museo de Overwatch tuve que hacer unos pequeños cambios para ti** ".

Sven se encontraba juntos con unos científicos quienes creaba una sustancia azul que podría ser la ayuda perfecta para él.

 **"Con ayuda de un amigo y científicos que lo ayudaban hicieron solo para mí el S.P.H para introducirlo en ti. El S.P.H es una sustancia capaz de alterar las moléculas de la persona, con tan solo introducirla hace que su cuerpo cambie físicamente, adquiera gran fuerza bruta capaz de destruir a su paso ya sea grande o pequeño** ".

* * *

*FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

Sven: "y así termina el final de mi historia" –dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello –"así que tengo una propuesta para ti".

Brian se limpiaba la sangre en su boca mientras escuchaba a Sven.

Sven: Si te unes conmigo tendrás lo que quieras, nada te tratara como un bicho raro nunca más, tendrás el respeto que te mereces ¿Qué me dices?" –dijo mientras todos miraban a Brian.

Brian escucho lo que dijo y algo tenía razón: las personas a veces lo miraban extraño y a eso le molestaba mucho, Alejandra tenía miedo si Brian aceptaría la propuesta así que corrió hacia él y le agarro por los brazos.

Alejandra: "¡Brian! No aceptes eso por favor" –dijo con ojos suplicantes –"no puedes aceptar, tú no eres una mala persona, eres un gran chico, una persona maravillosa que jamás encontraría a alguien igual que tú, pero de todo lo que te dije eres… Mi Héroe".

Brian reacciono ante las palabras de Alejandra, no podría hacerle eso a Alejandra, irse con Sven y así nomás.

Tracer (Mente): "Por favor cariño, no tomes el lado equivocado".

Sven: "¿Y? qué diablos esperas, aceptas o aceptas" –dijo entres dientes mientras contenía la postura con una sonrisa oculta.

Brian: "Ya lo decidí enano deformado… **CONSIGUETE OTRA PERSONA** " –dijo alzando la voz.

Eso puso a Sven de muy mal humor que no pudo resistir.

Sven: "Bien en ese caso…" –dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar –"¡ **PREPARATE**!".

Dentro del robot le salían dos cables que se dirigía a Brian, pero lo detuvo con tal solo agarrarlos, de ahí lanzo 2 cohetes para atacarlo, Brian se subió a la patineta y voló hacia donde estaba Sven. Brian estaba a punto de tirar una patada en su cara, pero este se metió en su robot para no ser atacado.

Sven: "¡ESTO NO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE VISTE DE MI MUCHACHO!" –dijo mientras su robot salía volando de ahí.

Brian bajo del lugar ya que la energía de la patineta se estaba agotando, ahí se le aparece Efi.

Efi: "Guau esa patineta se ve genial, pero gasta demasiado si quieres te puedo arreglarla si tú quieres".

Brian: "adelante no tengo ningún problema".

Alejandra: "ahora que Sven es malvado ¿Qué piensas hacer?".

Brian: "bueno simplemente detenerlo y patear su trasero deforme"- dijo mientras subía a Ale a la patineta para dirigirse al taller de Efi.

Efi: "por cierto Brian, aquí tengo tu sudadera que tiraste".

Doomfist solo observo al chico mientras se iba.

Doomfist: "Vámonos de aquí" –le dijo a su equipo sin importarle nada.

Sombra observaba a Alejandra quien se sujetaba detrás de Brian.

Sombra: "quien diría que Ale estaría con ese chico" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Soldado 76: "Sigámoslos" –le dijo a su equipo.

Torbjörn (Mente): "Sven, juro que te encontrare" -pensó mientras se iba junto con su equipo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13


	15. Capitulo 14: Decisiones

CAPITULO 14

Luego de lo ocurrido con Sven, Brian y Alejandra fueron a recoger sus cosas de la "empresa" y fueron al taller de Efi. Ahí Efi estaba mejorando la patineta de Brian quitándole algunas cosas para serla a su gusto, Orisa quien se encontraba con ella veía como hacia la patineta, pero fue interrumpida cuando Alejandra la llamo.

Alejandra: "Orisa ¿has visto a Brian?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado" –dijo ella.

Orisa: "Si, está afuera dijo que reflexionar sobre algo" –dijo.

Alejandra ya sabía lo que estaba diciendo Orisa, creyó que Brian habría sufrido por lo que le había Sven así que decidió ir tras él, pero talvez él quería estar solo, pero por si acaso iría solo si quería un poco de compañía.

Afuera Brian estaba sentando sobre una roca, su capucha se lo había subido ya que eso hacia mientras estaba enojado, y eso estaba, pensando lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, él ya sabía que su "jefe" le había hecho con él, pero de todos los jóvenes ¿Por qué a él?

Brian: "Maldición Sven…" –murmuro.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que vendría hacia aquí pero ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Alejandra: "Ew… hola Brian ¿esta bien? –dijo en un tono amable.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta y eso le preocupaba a Alejandra, demasiado. Brian decidió no hablar ya que no estaba de humor para conversar.

Alejandra: "Mira lamento lo que te ha hecho Sven, tú no te lo merecías para nada…" –dijo casi sollozando haciéndole llamar la atención de Brian –"y también lamento haberte presionado para acompañarte, si quieres puedo regresarme al Dorado para no causarte más estorbo" –dijo ahora sollozando.

Brian ahora si se sentía mal, claro desde un principio no quería que Alejandra fuera con él ya que probablemente Sven le haría lo mismo a él, pero al estar con ella se sentía relajado, como si sus problemas se esfumaran al estar con ella se sentía… ¿bien?, Ahora ya no podrían regresar al Dorado ni mucho menos California ya que no tendría el dinero necesario para irse los 2 a sus hogares.

Brian: "Ale, tú no eres un estorbo, estoy enojado solo con Sven, el me hizo esto, pero…" –se paró para verla –"mírame estoy perfectamente bien con o sin lo que me hizo aparte contigo con mi lado me salen los problemas en mi mente" –dijo sonriéndole haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Alejandra: "¿De verdad?".

Brian: "Claro, pero el problema es que quiero darle su merecido a Sven, pero no sé en donde se encuentra" –dijo un poco molesto.

De pronto Alejandra se había acordado sobre el próximo viaje que iban a ir.

Alejandra: ¡Yo sé! Antes de venir aquí vi en algunos archivos que el siguiente lugar era Oasis".

Brian: "Bien, este es el lugar que visitaremos" –dijo sin darse cuenta que no tenían el dinero suficiente para ir a Oasis, ni con la patineta pudieran viajar demasiado.

De pronto Alejandra sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Torbjörn: "Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero como planean ir hacia Oasis sin un av.…" –fue interrumpido cuando Brian le amenazo con su barra apuntando lo filoso a su nariz.

Brian: "Señor es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero viéndolo más de cerca ya debería saberlo" –dijo con un tono frio.

Torbjörn: "Espera, vi lo que te hizo el desalmado de Sven él era mi compañero, pero lo dejé por su codicia y…" –fue nuevamente interrumpido por Brian.

Brian: "Ah mira este desgraciado, observándome todo el tiempo sabes que eso es algo indebido, tal vez debería darte una lección" –dijo cuándo sus pupilas comenzaban a cambiar.

Soldado 76: "Te está diciendo la verdad niño, escúchalo"

Brian alzo la mirada para observar a un hombre de la casi mediana edad con una chaqueta azul-blanqueada y usaba una especie de mascara, Alejandra ya sabía quién era… el hombre que la salvo con Los Muertos el año pasado.

Alejandra: "Eres tú…" –dijo casi sin aliento.

De ahí Jack se le acerco a Alejandra para ver si no le había pasado nada, al final no encontró ningún rasguño. De ahí un desplego apareció en frente de Brian quien lo sorprendió.

Tracer: "Hola cariño, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?" –dijo con un burbujeante tono.

Brian: "Bien supongo" –dijo.

Torbjörn: "Bueno como decía, hemos visto como Sven te llevo a esto, en lo que te convirtió y creemos que lo que te introduzco es algo malo"

Tracer: "Lo que está tratando de decir es que estamos tratando de ayudarte cariño"

Brian pensó sobre todo esto, pero necesitaba tiempo para responder.

Brian: "Unos minutos".

Alejandra: "Creo que debería que te ayuden, ellos saben de Sven especialmente el barbudo" –aunque no se dio cuenta, Torbjörn escucho eso y gruño.

Brian: No, eso lo debo encargar yo, solo necesito juntar dinero para…" –de pronto fue interrumpido por lo que le sorprendió: una enojada Alejandra.

Alejandra: ¡Deja de ser terco Brian!, sabes muy bien que no puedes hacerlo solo, ellos solo tratan de ayudarte date cuenta de eso" –dijo mientras no soportaba el comportamiento de Brian –"así que por favor vayamos con ellos ¿sí?" –dijo ahora un poco calmada.

Con un suspiro Brian tomo una decisión.

Brian: Ya lo he decidido señor… dejare que me ayuden con lo que me hizo, pero si nos cruzamos con él me encargare personalmente de él" –dijo.

Tracer: "Así se habla cariño" –dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

Por alguna extraña razón, Alejandra sintió algo en su pecho que nunca había sentido antes, tan solo ver a Brian con otra chica la hacía sentirse así, Brian se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba y decidió ir con ella.

Brian: "¿Estas bien?"

Alejandra: "Si, estoy bien" –murmuro mientras volteaba la cabeza.

Brian: "Pues… solo avisemos esto a Efi que nos iremos, creo que lo comprenderá".

Efi: "¡Se van a Oasis! ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Creo que necesitaran a Orisa" –dijo con entusiasmo que Brian no podía ignorar.

Brian: "Claro, solo avísale a tu madre sobre esto".

Ahora con ayuda de Overwatch ya podría encontrar a Sven para así pagar por lo que le hizo y si todo se sale de control, tendrían un poco de ayuda.

Brian: "Sven voy por ti…".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14


	16. Capitulo 15: Enfrentarte a ti mismo

CAPITULO 15

 **Mirador: Gilbraltar**

Simplemente no lo podían creer, civiles en la base secreta de una organización cerrada o eso que todos creen. Brian, Alejandra, Efi y Orisa estaba caminando a los pasillos de Overwatch juntos con los agentes que estaban con ellos en Numbani.

Soldado 76:" Mcree se puede saber en dónde estabas".

Mcree: "Bueno estaba vigilando si Talon vendría por otra pelea" –dijo.

Lo que 76 no sabía es que Mcree se había ido a un bar mientras que ellos estaban con los niños.

Alejandra: "No puedo creerlo, estamos en la base de Overwatch" –le dijo a Brian.

Brian no tenía esa sensación de alegría al estar en la base, su comportamiento era igual al que tuvo durante el Museo.

Brian: "Claro, creo que solo civiles como nosotros tengamos esta oportunidad" –dijo un poco sin interés.

Alejandra sabía que le pasaba, parece que todo lo de Sven le estaba ardiendo en su cuerpo, pero no lo mostraría.

Alejandra: "No digas eso, estamos aquí para que te ayuden veras que todo saldrá bien" –dijo tocándole el pecho a Brian mientras sonreía.

Los agentes estaban mirando la escena protagonizada por los jóvenes, 76 y Mcree solo se quedaron mirando a los jóvenes mientras suspiraba mientras que Tracer se quedó pensando mientras los miraban.

Tracer (Mente): "Aw… que lindos son, creo que un futuro esos 2 terminaran siendo novios".

De prontos se oyeron unos ruidos gigantes que venía muy cerca de ellos

"Ah veo que ya vinieron con el chico" –dijo una voz que le hizo muy familiar a Brian.

Al mirarlo descubrió que era el simio que ayudo junto con Tracer en el Museo a proteger el Guantelete.

Winston: "Mucho gusto soy Winston, bueno creo que ya me recuerdas por lo del museo, yo sabía que pudieras controlar el guantelete a tu propia voluntad" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Tracer (Mente): " **...** " –pensó ante la respuesta de Winston.

Winston: "Hemos visto como la persona que trabajabas te ha hecho, bueno nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarte para que finalmente puedas detener a ese bastardo, mejoraremos tus habilidades para poder atraparlo veras muchacho que esto te podrá ayudarte con esta situación".

Alejandra estaba escuchando lo que Winston le estaba diciendo a brian, pero sintió algo que faltaba, o, mejor dicho, a alguien que faltaba, al voltear se dio cuenta que Efi y Orisa no estaban.

Alejandra: "Oye, ¿Dónde está efi?" –dijo para mirar a Winston quien también no estaba –"¿y el gorila?".

Brian lo único que pudo hacer es solo suspirar.

Torbjörn: "La pequeña la vi corriendo junto con el OR-15 llevándose una especie de patineta" –dijo.

Soldado 76: "Por ahora te avisaremos lo que tienes que hacer muchacho, solo descansa".

Brian finalmente pudo oír una palabra que más le gustaba: descansar sin duda, lo necesitaba después de un largo y estresante día.

* * *

Han pasado una hora desde que llegaron, Efi todavía estaba arreglando su nueva patineta junto con Orisa, Alejandra estaba durmiendo lo cual se lo merecía y los agentes estaba discutiendo sobre su caso, al final Brian tubo tiempo a solas sin que lo molestaran. Se puso contra la pared mientras sacaba su celular para ver si tenían mensajes nuevos, su celular era lo último de hoy en día y se lo gano durante la navidad del año pasado por mejorar sus notas que estaba decayendo, al revisar se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de su madre desde ayer, cuando aún estaba en el Dorado, se decidió para ver el mensaje.

Madre de Brian: " ** _Brian, tu padre y Timmy estamos muy felices por lo de tu trabajo, espero que lo pase bien, manda fotos para conocer a que lugares visitaste… Besos_**."

Lo que su madre no sabía es que el trabajo, bueno solo el jefe, era un engaño total y que ahora tenía habilidades sobrehumanas, sin dudas ese trabajo duraba solo 14 días y ya estaba en el tercer día, probablemente la pelea que tendría con Sven pueda alagarse (si no es que se escapa) y si terminada su hecho podría tomarse unos días de descanso y luego regresar a su casa.

"Que patético" –dijo una voz ronca que sonaba en el pasillo.

Brian volteaba para todos lados, pero no había encontrado el responsable de la voz.

"Vas a seguir esperando y el tipo se saldrá con la suya" –dijo otra vez esa voz que molestaba a brian.

De pronto todo el lugar se estaba oscureciendo junto con algunas rayas rojas, brian no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al mirar al otro lado se había encontrado la persona detrás de la voz y era nada menos que… el mismo. Al parecer esta versión de brian tenía en todo su cuerpo una especie de aurora roja que adornaba en todo su cuerpo, también llevaba colores opuestos como la sudadera que era roja y los pantalones eran negros.

Brian (Conciencia): "Si tú no puedes hacer algo al respecto, yo… ¡LO HARE!" –dijo gritando.

La conciencia lo había golpeado en su nariz haciendo salir un poco de sangre y golpeándolo en la cara mientras podía.

Brian (Conciencia): "Eres un imbécil dejando lo que demás haga ¡TU! Trabajo" –dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara –"En vez de vengarte de él, te quedas aquí con ellos sin saber qué cosa" –dijo mientras dejaba de golpearlo –"Y encimas traes a tu Noviecita contigo y la pequeña para que experimente la…".

Brian: "CALLATE… no me importa si me demoro, hare esto yo solo y sin tu ayuda ya que solo eres una molestia que habita en mi mente".

Brian (Conciencia): "Así, entonces esta molestia te dará una buena puñalada en la cara" –dijo preparando su puño para golpearlo.

Justo que el puño tocara su cara los ojos de brian resplandecieron a un tono celeste y todo el lugar se ponía en blanco.

Brian (Conciencia): "¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" –dijo mientras se desvanecía junto con brian.

Al abrir los ojos noto que todo seguía igual, talvez se trató de un sueño o quizás no, de cualquier modo, ya no habría de que preocuparse brian.

Mercy: "Ahí estabas te estuve buscando por todos lados" –dijo mientras miraba a brian –"soy la Dra. Ziegler, Jack me pidió que te llevara con él".

Brian (Conciencia): "Recuerda no eres nadie sin mi" –dijo poniéndolo los ojos en blanco.

Brian: "Claro voy con usted doctora" –dijo mientras caminaba con ella.

Al caminar escucho una notificación en su celular, al verlo se trata de un mensaje proveniente de Sven que aún tenía su número.

Sven: " ** _Disfrutando tu charla con tu sub consiente muchacho_** " -Brian no sabía que como él pudo saber eso –" ** _si quieres buscarme estaré en Oasis con la gente que me ayudo con el S.P.H, sé que estas con Overwatch así que te recomiendo que vayas solo o no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme… te espero_** ".

Brian apretó el puño suelto mientras leía el mensaje, seguramente mañana tendrá una larga charla con Sven.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 15

Para lo que no entiende aun por los días del trabajo de Brian:

-Capitulo 1 al 4 es el primer día, lo cual se hace en la noche con el paquete a Los Muertos.

-Capitulo 5 al 10 es el segundo día, lo cual se da todo en un día.

Y el Capítulo 11 hacia adelante es el tercer día.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, con gusto los leeré.


	17. Capitulo 16: Un poco de ayuda

En este capítulo tendrá un OC, mi propio personaje dentro de esta historia.

CAPITULO 16

 **Oasis**

Al siguiente día Brian y Torbjörn fueron a Oasis para buscar a Sven, sin embargo, no tuvieron el éxito que esperaba ya que lo habían buscado en todas partes sin encontrar su rastro.

Torbjörn: "Desearía que Reinhardt estuviese aquí, pero esta esta con mi hija Brigitte en Suecia".

Brian: "¿Tienes una hija?" –pregunto.

Torbjörn: "Por supuesto" –dijo con orgullo.

Al decir eso Torbjörn saco un libro de fotos familiares y le enseño a Brian a su hija, en la foto se veía con ella quien tenía unos 8 años quien abrazaba a un gato color blanco.

Torbjörn: "Actualmente tiene 23 años, quizás te la pueda presentar cuando acabemos con esto".

Brian realmente no le interesaba conocer a su hija ya que su objetivo ahora era encontrar a Sven, busco entre el cielo y tierra para buscarlo. De pronto escucho unos sonidos que parecía unos propulsores que venían del cielo, al mirar vio a unas 3 máquinas que eran exactamente como el que se enfrentó en el Dorado seguramente era de Sven. Brian corrió muy rápido mientras llamaba a su patineta quien tenía una identificación de voz-Cortesía de Efi-Torbjörn lo miro irse y observo en el cielo las maquinas que pasaban.

Torbjörn: "Veo porque se fue de esa manera" –dijo mientras veía en el cielo.

Brian corría muy rápidamente mientras su patineta estaba llegando desde arriba de él, mirándola salto haciendo un giro de 360° y se paró en ella y voló muy rápido para alcanzarlos. Brian mirando el cielo por todos lados miro a las maquinas quienes volaban en línea recta.

Brian: "No puedo perder de vista a esas chatarras".

Justo en ese momento las maquinas impulsaron su velocidad y se dirigieron a un edificio que estaba en Oasis, al ver de cerca el edificio era de científicos y probablemente Sven estaría ahí.

Brian: "Los encontré" –dijo mientras iba aterrizado en el tejado.

Saliendo de su patineta Brian camino donde habían aterrizado las máquinas y vio que en el suelo había estaba unas lunas de vidrio que debajo se podrían ver a los científicos y por supuesto, a Sven. Al acercarse observo una discusión entre Sven y un científico, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre el S.P.H que ya no podrían crearlo más hasta que…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

De pronto un hombre salió disparado arriba del edificio que fue lanzado por una de las máquinas, al observarlo tenia rasguño en su bata, ropa y en su cara y le salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre mientras respiraba fuertemente.

Brian (Mente): "Agh, ahí adentro debe haber una masacre" –pensó mientras daba una mueca.

"¡Brian! Por fin te encuentro" –dijo una voz muy familiar para Brian, al voltearse era Orisa quien estaba parada detrás suyo.

Brian: "¿Orisa, que haces aquí?" –le pregunto.

Orisa: "Efi junto con Alejandra querían venir aquí… Ah y olvidaste tu barra espe…".

Sven: "¡ **Como que no pueden ayudarme a crear más S.P.H**!".

Brian escucho su grito y miro hacia abajo para observarlo, ahí Sven estaba parado junto con una maquina quien le agarraba del cuello a un científico de mediana edad llamado Dr. Charles quien es el creador del S.P.H.

Dr. Charles: "Ya no podemos hacer más S.P.H eso… Agh… era… el único que creamos yo y mis compañeros no… Agh… se acuerda".

Y era verdad, El S.P.H solo se había creado una sustancia de ella para una sola persona y conseguir los ingredientes y métodos ya no se podrían conseguir muy fácilmente ya que algunos de los ingredientes ya no se podían conseguir, Sven solo suspiro al escucharlo.

Sven: "Es cierto… Ah Charles, y yo que pensaba que tenías gran ingenio para esto, pero veo que estoy en lo incorrecto y veo que no puedes hacer otro S.P.H, me decepcionas bastantes y yo **ODIO** a las personas que no hacen bien su trabajo".

Dr. Charles: "Pero no entiendo… el enojo… se supone que lo introdujo en la persona indicada para hacer el bien".

Sven: "Cierto hacer el bien… A mi antojo" –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Dr. Charles: "Pero… ¡AGH!" –Grito cuando la maquina apretó muy fuerte su mano contra su cuello –"Me mentiste".

Sven: "Vaya al parecer eres inteligente sacando conclusiones, solo te utilice para mis bienes".

Dr. Charles: "Ni creas que te voy a… Ayudar" –dijo mientras respiraba fuertemente.

Sven: "Bueno si no me ayudas, esto tendrá un precio muy alto" –dijo chasqueando los dedos.

De pronto la maquina con su otra mano la reemplazo con una sierra circular y le apuntaba en el cráneo del científico, este solo se paralizo.

Sven: "Bien te lo diré por última vez… ¿puedes hacer más del S…"

¡ **CRASH**!

De pronto se dio la vuelta solo para ver a su máquina quien tenía una barra en la cabeza y se movió alocadamente haciendo soltar al científico quien respiraba fuertemente, de ahí alguien había bajado del tejado agarrando la barra en la cabeza de la maquina partiéndolo en la mitad, al aterrizar era Brian quien lo buscaba.

Sven: "Vaya mi empleado favorito ¿Vienes por tu cheque de fin de mes?" –dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo.

Brian: "Si, vengo por mi dinero y acepto en efectivo" –dijo girando su barra lista para ser usada.

Sven: "Oh y lo tendrás" –dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

Detrás de Brian había una maquina quien se preparaba para atacarlo, pero de pronto llegaron unas balas dirigiéndose hacia él y fue derribado tirándose en el suelo y probablemente destruido, Brian observo quien fue el responsable y era nada menos que Orisa.

Orisa: "Tu seguridad es mi prioridad" –dijo mientras Sven estaba con la mandíbula abierta.

Brian: "Muchas gracias Orisa" –dijo sonriendo.

La sonrisa no duro mucho ya que se acercó a Sven y le apunto su barra contra su nariz, este solo le sonrió.

Sven: "Bueno para quien para su casa" –dijo mientras la máquina que le quedaba le agarraba y se fueran del lugar.

Brian: "Orisa cuida bien a los científicos heridos, yo me encargare del octavo enanito deforme".

Orisa: "Bien".

Brian (Conciencia): "Recuerda tu solo no puedes, me necesitas".

Brian puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, realmente no lo soportaba a pesar de ser su conciencia.

Brian: "Ah… la que me lleva" –dijo poniendo sus pupilas en rojo y dirigiendo en los vidrios para salir de ahí.

Brian estaba cayendo bajo suelo juntando sus brazos y piernas y dio un giro para ser atrapado por su patineta y dirigiéndose donde Sven, ahí Brian lo había encontrado quien estaba sentado en su máquina como una especie de avión (en su espalda) mientras lo miraba. Volaron en todo el lugar mientras las personas los veían Sven trato de alejarse de él, pero era inútil ya que lo seguía en todos lados así que se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó un botón y de ahí salieron unos pequeños pero potentes misiles y se dirigían hacia él.

Sven: "Hasta nunca"

Brian se pre capto y se dirigió hacia un edificio para librarse de ellos. Al llegar Brian corrió de forma vertical para arriba mientras que los misiles llegaban, 2 de ellos no les dio, pero el ultimo se le estaba acercando así que se detuvo y salto mientras el ultimo misil explotaba no dándole su objetivo. Brian aterrizo en su patineta y voló donde estaba Sven quien lo miraba con enojo, de pronto bajo en el suelo haciéndole confundir a Brian.

Brian: ¿Pero ¿qué…? –dijo confundido.

Bajo donde estaba él, al mirarlo saco en sus manos unos puños de hierro gigante quien salían electricidades rojas, Brian se puso en blanco y unos de los puños lo apuntaba afortunadamente no le dio y se puso serio. El mismo puño iba a atacarlo, pero lo paro dándole un golpe en la muñeca haciéndole temblar.

Sven: "Pero ¡¿cómo?!"

De pronto vio una cuerda eléctrica que aterrizaba donde estaba él y se alejó para no ser atrapado, al alejarse miro quien fue el que lo tiro y eran Torbjörn junto con el Dr. Charles quienes lo miraban furiosos.

Torbjörn: "¡Sven para esto de una vez!, deja al chico y entrégate".

Sven solo gruño al escucharlo de ahí alargo los brazos y se alejó del lugar y se paró para mirar a Brian.

Sven: "Hasta la otra Muchacho" –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Brian (Mente): "Huyendo como siempre, es que nunca se cansa de esto".

De pronto se le acerco el Dr. Charles quien le hablo.

Dr. Charles: "Tú debes ser el chico que experimento Sven, bueno de seguro te explico sobre la fuerza y eso, pero se le olvido algo… El S.P.H no solo te da fuerza, sino que un sentido que permite que tu cuerpo perciba cualquier peligro y que reaccione solo para esquivarlos".

Brian ahora si entendía lo que hacía el S.P.H en su cuerpo.

Dr. Charles: "Sven nos dijo que era para crear un Héroe, pero después de lo que ha hecho me equivoque al respecto, lamento lo que te hemos hecho junto con Sven, lo digo de todo corazón".

Brian: "No es su culpa Doc., es la de Sven"

Dr. Charles: "Pero tengo un regalo para ti" –dijo sorprendiéndolo.

Brian: ¿Cuál?

Dr. Charles: "No solo hicimos el S.P.H también hemos creado un traje avanzado aún por terminarse que te ayudara a vencer a Sven ¿Qué dices?".

Brian lo pensó unos segundos, talvez el traje si lo necesitaría ya que no puede luchar con la ropa que lleva, aparte es la única que lleva además de su piyama (cosa que nunca utilizo para dormir desde que comenzó este viaje).

Brian: "Muy bien lo aceptare solo para vencer a Sven".

Dr. Charles: "¡Excelente! Vayamos ahora mismo al laboratorio".

* * *

En el edificio Orisa estaba ayudando a los científicos malheridos quien los paraba para así curarlos, ahí Alejandra y Efi estaba observando el lugar que era un desastre total.

Alejandra: "¿Cómo es posible que Sven haya hecho esto?" –le pregunto a Efi.

Efi: "No lo creo Ale, por lo que vi él no tiene la capacidad de hacer esto a su propia cuenta estoy seguro de que alguien más hizo eso ayudándolo" –dijo.

Alejandra miraba en todos lados y había visto un maletín azul que estaba tirado en el suelo, al acercarse descubrió que ahí adentro había una cantidad de dinero envuelto, Alejandra se asombró con la gran cantidad que había y se lo puso en el hombro.

Efi: "Oye ¿Qué hay dentro del maletín?" –le pregunto.

Alejandra: "Al parecer es un maletín repleto de dinero".

Efi: "Que raro ¿Por qué estaría esto aquí?"

Alejandra: "Quien sabe, de seguro sea de Sven que lo robo".

Lo que las 2 no sabían es que en otro lado de la puerta alguien escuchaba la conversación que tenían y luego escapo del lugar.

 **¡Boop!**

FIN DEL CAPITULO 16

Aca otro capítulo, el mas largo que hecho, gracias a los que leen esta historia, talvez publique otro capítulo (probablemente uno mas corto) ya que comenzare con los examenes dentro de la proxima semana.

Dejen sus comentarios u opiniones y con gusto los leeré.


	18. Capitulo 17: El traje y una decisión

CAPITULO 17

En el laboratorio del Dr. Charles estaba tecleando unos cuantos archivos mientras revisaba los últimos retoques para el traje que obtendría Brian.

Dr. Charles: "Sin duda este traje te ayudara a detener a Sven, fue construido al mismo tiempo que el S.P.H, pero con todo lo ocurrido decidí ajustarlo solo para el bien".

Brian y Torbjörn estaban escuchándolo mientras observaba la capsula que obtenía el traje.

Dr. Charles: "Este traje tecnológico se apegará con tus habilidades y unos cuantos que te dará el traje… bueno creo que ya está listo el traje" –dijo.

Apretó un botón de su teclado y de ahí la capsula comenzó a abrirse y salir humo en él, el humo era muy extenso que todos tuvieron que taparse las caras y quitar el humo. Cuando ya había poco humo Brian observo la capsula miro su traje: El traje era de color azul con una capucha, tenía bordes redondeados negros en sus hombros, una "V" de color gris tanto en su espalda y pecho, unos guantes negros, un cinturón con un circulo que tenía rayos en cada lado y unas botas blancas-grises.

En otro lado Alejandra y Efi aun esperaban a Brian quien estaba con EL Dr. Charles y Torbjörn en su laboratorio

Alejandra: "Han pasado 4 horas, se están demorando demasiado tiempo".

Efi: "Tómalo con calma Ale está trabajando el Dr. Muy duro en el traje solo ten un poco de paciencia".

Alejandra solo resoplo realmente no era muy buena esperando y solo se echó para que no se aburriera.

Ya en el laboratorio Brian se puso el traje quien se miraba a sí mismo para inspeccionarlo.

Dr. Charles: "Perfecto, ahora ponte la capucha".

Brian se lo puso y de ahí salió de la nada una máscara para la boca (lo que usan los vaqueros) de color negro y de ahí salió una cámara digital que cubría la parte sobrante de su cara mientras aparecían tecnologías que no comprendía Brian para su edad.

Dr. Charles: "Bien MK-215 está programado para seguir tus órdenes".

MK-215: "Muy buena joven Brian soy la MK-215 estoy resisando su forma física y analizarlo para algunos datos".

Brian sintió unos cosquilleos en su cuerpo mientras su traje comenzaba a analizarlo.

MK-215: "Listo todo perfecto, ahora mejoraremos el traje para las batallas".

De ahí el traje hizo temblar un poco la sala mientras se mejoraba para cada tipo de lucha, Charles y Torbjörn observaban con atención y finalmente el traje se detuvo.

Brian: "Perfecto…"

5 Minutos Después

Torbjörn caminaba por todos lados buscando a Brian quien extrañamente desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego de buscar en cada lado se encontró con el Dr. Charles.

Dr. Charles: "Ahí estabas Sr. Torbjörn bueno el joven Brian me entrego una carta dirigida a usted ante de irse".

Torbjörn: "¡¿Cómo que irse?!" –dijo mientras el Dr. Charles le entregaba la carta –"Bueno que dice…".

 **Sr. TORBJÖRN**

 **Gracias por ayudarme y todo, pero no puedo ponerle a usted ni a los otros en peligro así que iré a buscar a Sven por mi cuenta.**

 **-Brian.**

Torbjörn se puso en Shock al leer la carta, de nuevo se había escapado.

 **¡RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**

De pronto escucho un avión se despegaba y se dio cuenta que era su avión que despegaba, corrió hacia los vidrios transparente del edificio y miro el avión alejándose del lugar. Luego sonó su comunicador quien lo llamaba Soldado 76.

Soldado 76: "Torbjörn localizaron a Sven" –dijo a través del comunicador.

Torbjörn: "Si… pero surgió un problema"

* * *

 **Mirador: Gibraltar**

En los pasillos Tracer, Dva y Lucio caminaban conversando sobre una misión que tuvieron hasta que…

Soldado 76: ¡ **Como que se escapó**! –grito haciendo asustar a los 3 agentes.

Tracer se asomó un poco a la puerta para escuchar un poco lo que decía Soldado 76, al parecer estaban hablando de Brian de que había huido otra vez.

Torbjörn: "Se ha ido y también las niñas vinieron y se fueron con él junto con el avión"- dijo.

Soldado 76: "Bueno vamos a buscar la manera de encontrarlo, enviare a Pharah para que te transporte".

Tracer escucho lo suficiente y decidio irse del lugar llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Dva: "¿Lena a dónde vas?".

Tracer: "Iré a ayudar al chico Hana, no voy a seguir esperando que el Sr. Morrison lo traiga a la fuerza, así como así" –dijo enojada, realmente le preocupaba mucho el chico y lo que hacía Soldado 76 y Torbjörn, a pesar de sus buenas condiciones, lo estaban forzando demasiado.

Dva: "Bueno si ese es el caso yo iré a ayudarte".

Lucio: "Cuente conmigo" –dijo.

Tracer les sonrió y se dirigieron a sus cuartos para planear un plan.

* * *

 **Poco lejos de Oasis**

Brian aún estaba teniendo alucinaciones con su conciencia quien peleaba para poder tener la capacidad de luchar contra Sven.

Brian (Conciencia): "Eres muy lento, con esa actitud no podrás vencer a Sven".

Con su puño estaba listo para darle un golpe, pero Brian lo paro y dejo a su conciencia con asombro.

Brian: "Talvez, pero puede fortalecerme si creo en mí mismo y no por ti".

Con su puño le dio directamente en la cara haciéndolo desaparecer.

Ya en la vida real Brian estaba acostado en el suelo mientras que las chicas dormían, este jadeaba pesadamente y sus ojos brillaron un resplandor celeste.

Brian: "Ahora lo comprendo…"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 17


	19. Capitulo 18: ¿Amor?

CAPITULO 18

En avión donde estaban todos estaban dormidos, bueno todos menos Brian ya que dormía en uno de los asientos del avión mientras que las chicas dormían cómodamente.

Brian (Tratando de dormir): "Mamá… no quiero ir con la nueva vecina a una cita" –dijo mientras se movía incómodamente en el lugar donde dormía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro la más joven de ellos, Efi, quien buscaba a Brian para decirle algo.

Efi: "Por fin… Brian…" –dijo moviéndole del lugar donde dormía.

Brian se estaba acomodando para escucharla, hizo crujir su espalda mientras se sentaba.

Brian: "Efi ¿Qué pasa?".

Efi: "Pues veras quería preguntarte algo" –tomo un poco de aire para hablar- "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Buscar a Sven y vengarte".

Brian: "Pues claro, pero…"

Efi: "¿Pero no crees que esto te puede llegar a pasar algo malo si te enfrentaras solo a Sven?".

Brian se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y miro al suelo para suspirar y levanto su mirada hacia la de ella.

Brian: "Tranquila Efi esta pelea será entre él y yo, ustedes no se arriesgarán a esto ya que las mandare fuera de la pelea que tendremos así que no te preocupes".

Efi se tranquilizó al escuchar y se sentó junto con él y lo abrazo, Brian se sorprendió ante el abrazo, pero decidio devolverle. Luego se soltaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Efi lo rompió.

Efi: "Entonces dejando todo eso ¿Cómo va tu relación con Alejandra?".

Brian: …

Al escuchar eso se puso duro poniendo los ojos en blanco y se acercó más a Efi.

Brian: "¡¿De dónde sacas esa idea Efi?!" –dijo mientras que ella solo lo miraba.

Efi: "Pues como ustedes están casi todo el día juntos pensé que ustedes 2 eran novios".

Brian: "Pues no lo creo que lo seamos ya que tenemos edades diferentes, yo por ejemplo tengo 15 años y ella tiene 13 años, aparte las chicas por el momento no me llaman la atención".

Efi: "Bueno mi madre me dice que para el amor las edades no importan sino el corazón que tiene hacia una persona".

Ella se levantó del sitio y se dirigió hacia la puerta para finalmente dormir, pero al abrir la puerta…

¡PAF!

Alguien estaba escuchando la conversación que tenían y era nadie menos que Alejandra.

Brian "Alejandra ¿Qué haces aquí?".

Alejandra: "Pues yo… ew… bueno… pues… vine a busca a Efi ¡si eso!" –dijo un poco ruborizada.

Brian: "Bueno entonces buenas noches supongo" –dijo acercándose a ella.

El corazón de Alejandra latía velozmente al verlo estar tan cerca de ella.

Alejandra: "Aw si, si… claro, buenas noches a ti también vámonos Efi".

Ella le tomo de su mano y se fueron del lugar dejando a un pensativo Brian.

Brian: …

* * *

Con las chicas estaban caminando hacia el lugar donde dormían, hubo un silencio incómodo y Efi decidio hablar primero.

Efi: "Así que tienes 13, ¿verdad?"

Alejandra: "Así es".

Efi: "¿Estabas escuchando la conversación que tuvimos?"

Alejandra puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso, si, ella estaba escuchando lo que hablaban, pero muy poco debido a la puerta que tenía.

Alejandra: "No solo… te estaba buscado ¿Vale?"

Efi: "Si tú lo dices" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Alejandra se ruborizo ante el tono que tuvo Efi y decidio entrar al lugar donde dormía, pero antes de entrar decidio revisar su bolsillo y se paralizo al enterarse que algo había perdido.

Alejandra (Mente): "Un momento… ¡¿Mi diario?! No… no puedo ser" –pensó al darse cuenta del último lugar donde estuvo- "Oh no" –dijo mientras corría al lugar donde estuvo por última vez.

* * *

Brian estaba a punto de dormir cuando se dio cuenta en el suelo estaba un cuaderno casi pequeño y lo recogió, al verlo era de color rosa con algunos stickers pegados en él y tenía un nombre.

Brian: "Diario de Alejandra" –dijo.

Alejandra: "¡NO LO HABRÁS!" –Grito mientras corría muy rápido para que no lo abriera, pero…

¡KAM!

Ella había corrido tan rápido que se tropezó con Brian quienes cayeron los 2 juntos al suelo mientras que ellos se miraban por los ojos. Brian se quedó paralizado al tenerla cerca claro, estuvo siempre en contacto con una chica, pero no de esa forma en la que estaba con Alejandra, al verla pudo ver lo ruborizada que estaba.

Brian (Mente): "Maldición ella está muy cerca de mi ¿Qué hago?".

Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido mientras que Alejandra solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada solo más que mirándolo hacia los ojos.

Alejandra (Mente): "Muy bien Ale contrólate, solo párate de él y sal corriendo del lugar".

"¡Oh por dios!" –oyeron una voz que pusieron duro a los 2 amigos muy "Incomodos", al voltear era Efi quien sonreían.

Efi: "Si son novios" –dijo felizmente.

Ambos: ¡NO!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 18


	20. Capitulo 19: La ira no te lleva al bien

CAPITULO 19

Brian viajaba por todo Oasis en búsqueda de la base donde se encontraba Sven, estuvo buscándolo durante minutos, pero finalmente lo encontró.

Brian (Mente): "Finalmente encontré la base de Sven".

Ya encontrándolo despego en la puerta y se paró ahí, estaba buscando la manija para abrir la puerta, pero al ver que no tenía decidio patear la puerta con toda su fuerza y lo logro, Brian al entrar vio que el lugar tenia cajas tanto grandes como pequeñas y se dio cuenta de que Sven no estaba ahí, sino que un micrófono pegado en la pared.

Brian: "¿Sven que pasa? tienes tanto miedo para no estar presente" –dijo sonriendo.

Sven: " **Muchacho es muy agradable tu visita, que buen traje de héroe llevas puesto** " –dijo sarcásticamente feliz –" **en estos momentos me estoy arreglando para nuestro combate por ahora puedes divertirte con mis amigos que están muriendo por jugar contigo** ".

Brian solo se quedó parado al escucharlo y oyó algo que le daba mala espina, al voltear vio un rayo láser que le estaba apuntando hacia él y disparo, pero Brian lo esquivo dando vueltas por todos lados y finalmente se detuvo.

Brian: "Bueno un poco de entretenimiento me hará sentir un poco relajado antes del verdadero juego" –dijo mientras se ponía la capucha.

MK-215: "Detecto una maquina acercándose a gran velocidad" –dijo mostrándole unos fotogramas del robot viniendo.

Brian se preparó para atacar mientras que la maquina volaba hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Brian se inclinó hacia atrás y juntando los puños golpeo su espalda, pero lo que no sabía es que la maquina preparo su mano poniéndole en su espalda mientras salía de él una ráfaga de fuego haciéndole mandar hacia atrás.

Brian se detuvo mientras respiraba duramente tratando de componer la postura.

MK-215: "Lo siento Brian no pude captar ese ataque sorpresa".

Brian se estaba acomodado, pero se dio cuenta que la maquina estaba en frente suyo y le disparo otra ráfaga de fuego haciéndolo mandar hacia la pared, Brian cayó al suelo mientras se paraba y se acomodaba, pero la maquina seguiría haciendo el mismo ataque sin darse cuenta de que Brian pudo prevenir su ataque le golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo sacar de su cuello mientras se movía violentamente y cayera al suelo.

Sven: **"¡Maldita sea muchacho tienes idea cuanto trabajo me costó…!** " –grito al darse cuenta de que hablaba en el micrófono –" **Ew… no está mal muchacho probemos con unos cuantos** ".

Brian observo que una cantidad de máquinas venían hacia él y preparándose agarro su barra y sus pupilas cambiaron y comenzó a atacarlos ferozmente, en otro lado Sven estaba observando desde su monitor la pelea que tenía Brian y sus máquinas, sorprendiéndolo de que cuanto ha progresado desde que estuvo con Overwatch supuso que estuvo entrenando con ellos. Ya pasaron minutos y Brian finalmente derroto a todas las máquinas que estaban con él, girando su barra observo a cada trozo de piezas de las máquinas que derroto.

" **Nada mal muchacho, realmente me has dejado impresionado** " –dijo una voz que tan solo oírla para Brian, le daba una gana de deshacerse de aquella voz.

Dándose la vuelta era Sven quien estaba parando mirándolo con las manos detrás, Brian pensó en atacarlo ya que estaba aún con sus pupilas cambiadas y al estar así quien sabe lo que puede hacer con ese modo.

Sven: "Muchacho si estuvieras de mi lado no estaríamos en esto, del juego gato y el ratón" –dijo mientras se rascaba la frente.

Brian: "Sabes muy bien que no llevare mi vida a la villanía" –dijo con un tono duro.

Sven: "Lo sé, pero lamentablemente al seguir con esto uno de nosotros ya no podrá seguir jugando" –dijo mientras jugaba con el dedo su bigote –"Y quien sabe, si tú no puedes seguir jugando tu amiga la mexicana tendrá que tomar tu lugar y creo que a ella le enseñare un juego **muy** **bueno"** –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Hasta ahí Brian ya tuvo lo suficiente como para golpearlo en toda la cara, realmente estaba enfurecido por lo que dijo.

Brian: "Maldito…" –regruño mientras movía sus puños –"si tu intentas tocarla, juro que… ¡lo vas a lamentar demasiado!".

Grito demasiado fuerte y corrió hacia él para finalmente darle una golpiza.

Brian: "¡ **Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste**!"

Preparo su puño para finalmente darle un golpe en la cara, pero al darle descubrió que él… era un holograma.

Sven: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!" –Rio desquiciadamente –" **Realmente creías que yo estuviera ahí para ver tu cara, eres totalmente patético al darte cuenta que es imposible de que alguien se escondiera aquí suponiendo que no hay segundo piso. Talvez tengas una gran fuerza, pero de mente eres basura y eso es tu debilidad, no darte cuenta de algo que no es real… ahora vas a experimentar a partir de ahora mientras yo gozo de la vida una BOMBA** ".

Brian se puso duro ante la última palabra que dijo Sven, efectivamente, escucho un sonido que era exactamente la bomba que estaba en 7 segundos.

Brian: "¡Patineta!" –grito llamando su patineta mientras veía que la bomba estaba en 3 segundos.

2…

1…

¡ **KAPOW**!

Toda la base había sido destruida mientras una gran cantidad de humo se juntaba con la explosión, pero dentro de todo ello salió un desplego que partió hacia un lugar lejos de la explosión, la patineta junto con Brian quien estaba echado en ella estaba agonizando ya que la explosión le toco medio cuerpo, pero afortunadamente no estuvo grave.

Brian (Mente): "Esto es mi culpa, toda esa ira me estaba cejando ante la realidad que estaba viviendo, creyendo que mi furia contra Sven dándole su merecido y por fin vengarme de él se resolvía mi ira... no lo creo, a esto me llevo, casi a la muerte" –pensó aun recostado en su patineta.

* * *

En otro lado Alejandra estaba con su celular mientras veía algunos mensajes de su madre diciendo que estaba bien y cualquier otra pregunta, ya se estaba aburriendo y no podía hacer nada ya que Efi estaba durmiendo y Orisa también lo hacía.

Alejandra: "Mejor voy afuera para ver qué onda" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del avión.

Al salir se dio cuenta del humo que provenía muy lejos, pero pudo ver ya que una cantidad enorme provenían del cielo, Alejandra pensó en Brian y decidio llamarlo, pero lo único que escuchaba era el buzón de mensajes.

Alejandra: "Brian vuelve sano y salvo" –dijo preocupándose por su amigo estadounidense.

De pronto escucho un crujido que provenían muy cerca de ella haciéndola asustar, Alejandra se daba la vuelta para observar quien era, pero no encontraba a nadie, eso ya le estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que podría tratarse de una máquina que envió Sven para atacar.

Alejandra: "¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?" –dijo con una voz temerosa.

De pronto por detrás de ella escucho un sonido que sonaba a una teletransportación y Alejandra perdió el miedo ante eso.

Alejandra (Mente): "Un momento… ese sonido lo reconocería en cualquier lado".

Al darse la vuelta observo a una persona que jamás volvería a ver, la persona misteriosa solo le sonrió y le toco su nariz.

"¡ **Boop**!"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 19


	21. Capitulo 20: Amigas

CAPITULO 20

Alejandra estaba viendo el dedo la persona que había llegado para quien sabe y esa persona era nada menos la Hacker de Talon: Sombra.

Sombra: "Vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos amiga" –dijo sonriéndole.

Alejandra: "So… ¿Sombra? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Sombra: "¿Qué, no puedo visitar a mi amiga en especial?" –dijo.

Alejandra: "¿Tu amiga en especial?".

Sombra: "Si, también tengo otra en Rusia pero eso ya es otra historia" –dijo alzando las manos y comenzó a abrazarla.

Alejandra se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Sombra, normalmente no mostraba, por respectiva de ella, ese lado dulce que tenía, pero su relación con ella era más que solo una amistad ya que para Sombra la veía como una hermana menor. Luego del abrazo Sombra comenzó a hablar.

Sombra: "Bueno ya dejando de un lado todo eso te quería hablar del chico que acompañas"

Sombra: "¿De Brian?" –pregunto.

Sombra: "Así es como se llama, si entonces quiero hablar de Brian".

Alejandra: "Pero para que hablar de él simplemente no lo entiendo".

Sombra: "Te hare una pregunta ¿él te hablo del motivo de su viaje?".

Alejandra: "Bueno… si, pero solo un poco" –dijo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Brian durante su viaje hacia Numbani.

Sombra: "Bueno hay algo que debes saber sobre un pequeño detalle de que él no te conto" –dijo.

De ahí empezó a mover sus manos y aparecieron unos hologramas pentagonales morados y llamo a Alejandra para que lo viera, en el holograma se podría ver un video que mostraba nada menos que el Museo de Overwatch que se encontraba en California y miro a Brian y a un pequeño niño que supuso que era su hermano menor y estaban metidos en el robo del guantelete de Doomfist.

Sombra: "Veras Ale tu amigo desde hace un tiempo frustro uno de nuestros planes que consistía en robar el guantelete de mi amigo Akande quien para ese momento estaba en prisión" –dijo sosteniéndose sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Alejandra estaba observando el video que le estaba enseñando Sombra, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Brian pudo fácilmente sostener el guantelete a su merced y golpeándola a la asesina de esa organización.

"Sombra hasta cuando estaremos aquí" –dijo una voz molesta y poco aburrida.

Al voltearse todas miraron a Widowmaker quien estaba mirándolas mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas, Alejandra se alejó un poco de ella y Sombra se le acerco.

Sombra: Tranquila Amelie eras más gruñona que Moira cuando la enojan" –dijo con una sonrisa burlante.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y del suelo apareció un brazo robótico gigante que salió donde estaba parada Sombra y la mando volando tirándola al suelo, Widowmaker decidio atacar, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba su rifle ya que Sombra le dijo que lo la llevara y eso provoco que el brazo la agarrara junto con Sombra.

Alejandra no podía creer lo que veía y de pronto escucharon unos sonidos que era como si se prendiera un micrófono y efectivamente era un micrófono que tenía el brazo y comenzó a hablar nada menos que Sven.

Sven: " **Señorita Alejandra que gusto verla de nuevo, tan bonita como siempre, al parecer encontró a mis 2 presas** ".

Alejandra: "Sven no importa cuántas veces te escondas Brian te encontrará y te detendrá".

Sven: " **Ah eso creo que vendrá un poco tarde cuando me deshaga totalmente de las plagas que tengo** "

Las agentes de Talon estaban tratando de escapar, pero no pudieron ya que la mano era demasiado fuerte para ellas.

Sven: " **Uhm… seria genial ver a esas púas clavarles en todas sus caras** " –dijo mientras salían púas muy afiladas apuntando a Sombra y Widowmaker.

Alejandra realmente no sabía que hacer hasta que escucho un sonido veloz que se aproximaba y vio la patineta de Brian quien atravesó el brazo partiéndole por la mitad haciendo que el brazo gigante soltase a las 2 terroristas mientras estas caían, Sombra cayó sobre Alejandra, pero Widowmaker no sabía cómo aterrizar hasta que alguien la agarro y cayó en el suelo. Al verlo era nada menos que Brian quien veía la otra parte del brazo gigante.

Widowmaker: "¿Tú?" –dijo preguntándose del porque la salvo de la caída.

Sven: " **Muchacho veo que sobreviviste a la explosión, bueno ya sin rodeo nuestra última pelea será nada menos que en California** ".

Al oír Brian se puso duro al mencionar su ciudad, no podía permitir que Sven atacara ahí ya que se encontraba su familia, se acercó a Alejandra quien se paraba después de la caída de Sombra.

Brian: "Ale prepárate ya que iremos a California" –dijo.

Al voltearse se encontró con Widowmaker quien la miraba con su típica cara que ponía ante las personas, Brian al estar frente a ella no sintió miedo ya que con sus habilidades podría ganarle.

Brian: "Escucha te salve de la caída no porque yo quería sino porque es lo que hacen… los héroes" –dijo alejándose de ella –"Y lo siento por lo del Museo".

Widowmaker solo lo miro mientras se alejaba.

Alejandra: "Sombra ¿vas a estar bien?" –dijo preocupada por ella.

Sombra: "He estado en peores… así que si voy a estar bien" –dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Brian: "Vámonos Alejandra" –dijo mientras ella lo seguía –"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Efi?".

Alejandra: "Ah ella junto con Orisa están durmiendo".

Brian no lo cuestiono y se dirigió al avión donde irían a su último destino mientras que Sombra y Widowmaker los veían irse.

* * *

En otro lado Sven estaba reparando algunas cosas para su pelea definitiva con Brian mientras observaba su más grande creación.

 **Cargando 97%...**

Sven: "Finalmente mi más grande creación está a punto de progresar".

 **Cargando 98%... 99%**

Sven: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!" –Se reía alocadamente mientras observaba su creación.

* * *

 **Mirador: Gibraltar**

Torbjörn estaba analizando algunos archivos hasta que vio en la noticia algo impactante.

Reportera: "Nuestros informantes nos afirman haber visto una gigantesca maquina se está acercando a California" –afirmo.

Torbjörn se dio cuenta y se dirigió donde Jack para avisarle la noticia.

Torbjörn: "Jack finalmente lo encontramos".

Soldado 76: "Y la última vez este… ¿ah?" –dijo dejando de gritar.

El motivo era que Tracer, Dva y Lucio decidieron irse a buscar a Brian, pero fueron captados por 76 y este los estaban regañando ante el plan que tuvieron.

Torbjörn: "Finalmente encontramos a Sven, se dirige a California".

Soldado 76: "Bien Lena, Hana, ustedes irán conmigo".

Tracer y Dva: "Si señor".

Todos se prepararon para irse todos a California para finalmente detener a Sven.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 20

Bueno otro capítulo más, gracias a los que lean esta historia, lo Único que puedo decir es que... EL FINAL SE ACERCA.


	22. Capitulo 21: Una ultima vez

CAPITULO 21

 **California**

El avión estaba volando desde los cielos de California, Brian estaba feliz por volver a su hogar mientras que las chicas, específicamente Efi, estaban emocionadas por visitar California. Brian estaba ajustando su traje después de su ultimo encuentro contra Sven ya que sufrió leves daños, pero se aseguró de observarlo por si tenía algo dañado sin embargo observo a Alejandra quien estaba sentada tenía una cara de tristeza, decidio acercarse, pero fue interrumpido por MK-215.

MK-215: "Bien afortunadamente no sufrir algún daño provocado por la explosión ahora observando tu cuerpo y tus capacidades están todo perfecto, al parecer tienes la fuerza necesaria por si algún ataque sorpresa te dé".

Brian: "Bien eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír, gracias MK".

De ahí Efi estaba viendo la ciudad mientras que Orisa se acomodaba su tanque se también servía de brazo, Efi se acercó a Brian con una sonrisa.

Efi: "Brian dentro de poco estamos llegando a la ciudad" –dijo.

Brian: "Excelente".

Efi: "¿Crees que después de tu pelea contra Sven pueda conseguir algunas herramientas para Orisa?".

Brian: "Claro siempre y cuando te alejes de cualquier peligro" –dijo en rodillas para estar a su altura.

"Brian necesito hablar contigo" –dijo una voz que Brian nunca había escuchado.

Al voltear estaba Alejandra quien estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y veía a Brian con una cara que indicaba que algo malo ha hecho.

Alejandra: "Efi necesito hablar con Brian a solas por favor" –dijo.

Efi obedeció y se llevó a Orisa para que los 2 jóvenes pudieran conversar, Brian se quedó mirándola y ella solo miraba hacia otro lado como si tuviera vergüenza en hablar con él.

Alejandra: "Bueno estamos yendo a tu país donde se dará tu última batalla contra Sven" –dijo con una voz triste.

Brian: "Si bueno Alejandra quiero que sepas que esto es solo una pequeña venganza que tengo contra Sven, nada más hare con tal de detenerlo".

Alejandra no podría creer lo que escuchaba, acaso él no sabía que esa "pequeña venganza" lo podría a llegar a lastimarlo o peor aún, matarlo.

Alejandra: "Una pequeña venganza… ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" –grito haciéndole asustar un poco a Brian.

No podría creer lo que veía, la chica temerosa que conoció en el Dorado ahora se había convertido en una furiosa chica que tan solo verla daba miedo.

Alejandra: "Brian no te das cuenta, te estas arriesgando tu vida por esa venganza que tienes contra Sven" –se tranquilizó un poco para seguir hablando –"quien sabe lo que pueda pasar en esa pelea, personas podría salir lastimadas o que tal use a unas de nosotras en tu contra".

Brian la estaba mirando y escuchando lo que decía, realmente ninguna chica le había hablado de esa manera, con un tono de preocupación hacia él.

Alejandra: "Te digo todo esto porque tú me importas demasiado y no quiero que nada malo te pase" –dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas.

Brian la observo llorar y decidio abrazarla para que se tranquilice, pero lo único que recibió fue que llorara aún más mientras que lo abrazaba.

Brian (Mente): "Ale te prometo que nada malo te sucederá".

* * *

Ya en la ciudad Soldado 76, Torbjörn, Tracer, Genji y Dva estaba observando en cada lugar sin ser visto por las personas ya que aún Overwatch estaba fuera de servicio y si algún movimiento de ellos es captado, estarían en prisión.

Genji: "Todavía no lo encontramos Sr. Morrison".

Soldado 76: "Tiene que estar aquí, en algún sitio debe estar escondido".

En otro lado Torbjörn estaba ajustando a sus pequeños tanques hasta que miro a Tracer quien tenía una cara triste así que decidio acercarse a ella para saber que le ocurría.

Torbjörn: "Lena ¿te sucede algo, pareces algo preocupada?".

Tracer: "¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, estoy totalmente bien" –mintió mientras le sonreía.

Torbjörn: "Lena conozco esa mirada ¿Qué sucede realmente, es por el chico verdad?"

Tracer ya no podía seguir mintiendo al mencionar a Brian, realmente le estaba preocupando.

Tracer: "Si, es solo, mira lo que pasa es que me preocupa demasiado y temo que le pase algo malo si se enfrentara a Sven".

Torbjörn simplemente suspiro al escucharla, él también le preocupaba y se sentía realmente mal por forzarlo a la fuerza para que le ayudaran a encontrar a Sven.

Torbjörn: "Si… al principio creí que llevarlo con nosotros y que nos ayuden a buscar a Sven y ayudarlo sí lo quisiese lo único que hicimos es que huyera para enfrentarse a Sven él solo, me siento terrible por lo que hice".

Tracer: "No te preocupes cariño, estoy seguro que su huida no fue de mala gana, sino que…"

¡ **KPOOOM**!

Todos oyeron una explosión que estaba cerca de ellos haciendo asustar a las personas quien estaba en la calle.

Soldado 76: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" –dijo quien estaba junto con Dva.

Pronto en el cielo se pudo ver algo que venía justo donde ellos estaban y todos se alejaron para no caer en el impacto, al ver lo caído vieron que era nada menos que Doomfist quien estaba totalmente lastimado y todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente rasguñado en todos lados y estaba inconsciente"

Soldado 76: "Pero ¿qué?"

* * *

*ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

Doomfist estaba peleando contra las máquinas de Sven quienes estaban, utilizando su guantelete pudo acabar con la mayoría que tenía, pero se acercaban más. De ahí aparecieron Sombra y Widowmaker quienes le disparaban a cada máquina.

Doomfist: "¿Dónde estaban ustedes 2?" –dijo golpeando a una máquina.

Sombra: "Pues…" –dijo tratando de buscar una mentira.

Widowmaker:" Estábamos en México buscando una joya que quería Sombra" –mintió mientras miraba a Sombra.

Doomfist: "Bueno ya que están ustedes aquí necesito que… ¡ARG!" –Grito al ver que su brazo estaba rasguñado y saliendo un poco de sangre.

Las maquinas se juntaron para atacar a Doomfist rasguñándolo en todo el cuerpo, Doomfist gritaba de dolor mientras intentaban golpear a cada máquina, pero eran tan veloces que no podía tocar a ninguno, las chicas no podían hacer nada ya que estaban ocupadas con otras máquinas que venían. Ya terminado las maquinas se juntaron para apuntarles lanzándole una tremenda ráfaga de fuego haciéndolo mandar lejos del lugar.

Sombra y Widowmaker: "¡Akande!"

*FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

* * *

Todos los agentes de Overwatch lo observaba y decidieron ignorarlo para centrase más en Sven, de pronto Tracer observo en el cielo un desplego que se aproximaba.

Tracer: "Un momento ese es…" –dijo con la boca abierta.

El despego provenía de la patineta de Brian quien se acercaba a un edificio y se paró ahí para encontrar a Sven.

Brian: "¡Sven para con esto de una vez y enfréntate!" –grito para que lo escuchara.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras oía a las personas quienes corrían aterrorizadas al ver algo, Brian miro con claridad y encontró a Sven, o más bien, Sven quien estaba metido en su última creación.

Sven: " **Vaya, vaya por fin estamos finalmente en nuestro último encuentro ¿no estas emocionado ante esto muchacho?** ".

Brian y todos observaban la increíble creación que tenía Sven, pero al único quien lo dejo en shock era Torbjörn porque ya había visto la creación de Sven antes.

Sven: " **Lamentablemente las personas no podrán observar el espectáculo que tendrá California, ahora prepárate asqueroso insecto porque conocerás a mi verdadera, única, inigualable obra maestra ¿estás listo para eso?** "

Brian se preparó para enfrentarse a lo que sería su mayor reto: Un Titán.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 21

Gracias a lo que lean esta historia y por sus comentarios, esta historia está a punto de terminar por lo que faltan 2 capítulos más para concluir. Esperen el siguiente.


	23. Capitulo 22: La batalla final

Este capítulo puede tener un poco de "M" (Por la sangre).

* * *

CAPITULO 22

Brian observaba al Titán quien estaba rodeados de máquinas quienes lo miraban, todos se sorprendieron al ver al Titán mientras que las personas aún corrían por salvarse. En el cielo un helicóptero estaba grabando al Titán mientras que una reportera estaba hablando por la cámara.

Reportera: "Amigos estamos observando a un Titán quien está rodeado de máquinas quien observa por lo que puede ser un nuevo héroe ¿Acaso será un agente de la ya extinta Overwatch o un nuevo justiciero?". Dijo observando al Titán.

* * *

 **Mirador: Gibraltar**

Todos estaban observando las noticias que daba en California. Winston, Mercy, Mcree, Pharah y su madre Ana, Lucio, Zarya, Symmetra, Reinhardt, Brigitte y Mei estaba mirando lo que sería una difícil batalla.

Mercy: "No crees que deberíamos estar todos ahí para ayudarlos".

Mcree: "Y eso no crees que el gobierno nos arrestaría si todos estuviéramos ahí".

Brigitte: "¡Esto es ridículo, mi padre está ahí y debo ayudarlo!" –dijo alejándose del lugar, pero fue detenida por Reinhardt.

Reinhardt: "Tranquila Brigitte, conozco muy bien a tu padre creo que estará bien" –dijo con una relajante voz.

Brigitte lo dudo un poco, pero se calmó y decidio ver las noticias.

Winston: "Esperemos que todo salga bien" –dijo mientras todos estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

Ya en California Brian estaba observando al Titán y estaba pensando en donde estaba su punto débil.

Sven: **"¿Te gusta? Este Titán lo estuve reparando y ajustándolo durante el tiempo que hacías tus entregas** " –dijo dentro del Titán.

Torbjörn (Mente): "No puede ser ese Titán… yo creí que…" –dijo mientras veía al Titán.

Sven: " **Bueno sin más rodeos comencemos la pelea** ".

El Titán comenzó a atacar con su brazo izquierdo quien iba a darle a Brian, se puso la capucha y llamo a su patineta y se fue del lugar sin recibir el ataque, el Titán saco su brazo del edificio destruido y comenzó a disparar con sus cohetes, pero Brian esquivo cada cohete que venían hacia él. Una maquina voló hacia él, pero Brian lo observo y lo golpeo en la cara sacándolo de su cuerpo, el Titán utilizando su metralleta comenzó a disparar, pero Brian ya sabía cómo iba a terminar, esquivándolo.

En el suelo los agentes estaban peleando con las maquinas que venían destruyendo cada una y eso les recordó como cuando estuviera en la guerra omnica.

Torbjörn: "Maldición no dejan de venir más y más" –dijo mientras tiraba algunas bombas hacia ellos.

Soldado 76: "Vamos tenemos que acabar con ellos" –dijo mientras los disparaba a cada uno.

De vuelta en el cielo Brian estaba dando vuelta en todas partes en el Titán, Sven ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y se relajó ante lo que hacía.

Sven: " **Ni creas que dando vueltas en el Titán me detendrás** " –dijo con una voz relajada.

Brian: "No estaba pensando en dar vueltas" –dijo mientras se detenía en la cara del Titán.

Sven: "Un momento ¿Por qué se detuvo, que planeara?" – se preguntó a si mismo mientras lo observaba.

De ahí una maquina preparo su mano para convertirlo en bazuca y comenzó a disparar hacia el lugar donde estaba Brian, pero se alejó del lugar dando resultado a que el ataque le diera en la cara del Titán haciéndole un agujero gigante, Sven puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que paso y decidio salir del lugar. Brian aprovecho para entrar en el Titán, al entrar estaba buscando a Sven quien se había escondido.

Brian: "Sven estoy aquí, ven y enfréntate" –dijo mirando en cualquier lado.

De pronto sintió que algo iba a atacarlo y se alejó solo para ver a Sven quien tenía en sus brazos una especie de oz gigante quien se ajustaban en sus muñecas.

Sven: "Ahora sí creo que voy a eliminarte de una vez por todas" –dijo enojado.

Brian: "Pues dale con todo enano deformado".

Sven comenzó a atacarlo como loco con tal de darle, pero era inútil ya que Brian estaba dando vueltas en todos lados con tal de no recibir los ataques de Sven, ya alejado en otro lugar dentro de su guante derecho salió un pequeño tubo que al estar arriba salió de él lo que podría ser un bastón y Brian lo sostuvo.

Dr. Charles: " **Brian, Brian, ¿me oyes muchacho?** ".

Brian: "¿Dr. Charles?" –dijo al oír su voz.

Dr. Charles: " **Si soy yo te estoy hablando dentro de las transmisiones del MK-215 escucha estoy viendo el desastre que está causando el Titán en California** ".

Brian: "¿Cómo?".

Dr. Charles: " **Bueno estoy viendo en las noticias escucha la única forma de destruir a ese Titán sin que destruya la ciudad es que mandes una maquina gigante capaz de llevarlo hacia arriba y que explote** ".

Brian: "Ok déjeme todo en mis manos".

Dr. Charles: " **Muy bien, pero ten cuidado** " –dijo saliendo de la transmisión.

Sven: "Ya terminaste de hablar con Charles" –dijo a punto de atacarlo.

Brian utilizo el bastón y lo atravesó en la oz que lo iba a atacar, Sven estaba tratando de escapar, pero Brian agarro la oz y comenzó a girar el cuerpo de Sven hacia arriba y tirándolo fuera del Titán. Sven estaba cayendo, pero su robot lo recogió y se metió donde el, Brian recordó ese robot: era el mismo cuando Sven revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, pero en versión pequeña, Sven observo que Brian lo perseguía y comenzó y volar lejos de él.

* * *

En el suelo una maquina estaba a punto de atacar a Doomfist, pero fue disparado por Sombra, ella le hizo levantar y se lo llevo al lugar donde se escondían.

Sombra: "Cielos Akande por poco y ya serias historia" –dijo.

Doomfist: "Uhm" –dijo gruñendo mientras se recuperaba.

* * *

En el cielo Brian y Sven se estaban persiguiendo el uno con el otro sin parar, se estaban dándose vueltas por todos lados sin embargo no se separaron.

Sven (Mente): "Maldita sea ¿Ahora cómo me deshago de él?" –pensó.

De pronto una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza y sonrió malosamente, Brian estaba a punto de perseguirlo hasta que oyó un grito.

"¡Brian!" –grito alguien.

Al reconocer la voz era nada menos que Alejandra, miro hacia abajo y ella estaba contra la pared junto con 3 máquinas.

Brian: "¡Ale!" –grito mientras se dirigía al suelo.

Al llegar agarro su bastón y poso en modo combate para atacar.

Brian: "Muy bien suéltenla aho…"

Pero al momento de terminar se dio cuenta que… **era todo falso** , lo que vio eran 4 tablas y en la primera estaba pegado un micrófono quien repetía su nombre con la voz de Alejandra. Sin darse cuenta una maquina estaba detrás de él y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de fuego en su espalda, al recibir el ataque Brian jadeaba mientras que recibió unos golpes muy veloces quienes golpeaban en todo su cuerpo.

Brian se sacó la capucha para tirar la sangre que tenía en su boca manchando un poco su traje, de ahí apareció Sven quien estaba todavía en su robot.

Sven: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ya sabía que funcionaria, tu debilidad fue siempre la compasión por los demás, por protegerlas sin poder protegerte a ti mismo, por eso te hace inútil en los combates".

Las maquinas comenzaron a lanzar rayos hacia él quien gritaba fuertemente.

Brian: "¡ **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG**!".

Todos observaban como Brian estaba sufriendo mientras recibía los ataques de las máquinas.

Tracer: "¡Oh no! Debo ayudarlo" –dijo, pero fue detenida por 2 máquinas quienes estaban a punto de atacar.

En Gibraltar todos observaban como Brian estaba recibiendo los ataques de las máquinas, las chicas estaban horrorizadas ante tal acto de violencia contra un menor de edad mientras que los chicos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían.

Orisa estaba disparando a las maquinas mientras que Efi y Alejandra estaban escondidas hasta que oyeron un grito demasiado fuerte, al observar se trataba nada menos que Brian.

Alejandra: "¡Brian!" –grito horrorizada mientras corría hacia él.

Efi: "¡Alejandra no vayas!" –grito tratando de detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

De vuelta con la escena violenta Brian jadeaba fuertemente mientras que su cuerpo estaba tratando de controlar el equilibrio.

Sven: "Creo que esto es el adiós muchacho" –dijo mientras que una de sus máquinas estaba apuntándolo –"pero antes que mueras quiero que sepas que fuiste un gran adversario, tienes todo mi respeto".

Brian estaba a punto de esquivar la bala que le iban a dar, pero su cuerpo no podía moverse debido al exceso daño que recibió su traje así que pensó en agacharse para que no le cayera la bala.

Sven: "Fuego…"

¡ **BANG**!

La bala había salido a punto de darle en su cuerpo solo que…

No le dio a él…. Sino a Alejandra directamente en el estómago.

Ella cayo de rodillas y se tiro al suelo con la bala y la sangre que manchaba su ropa, Brian se puso inmóvil al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo baleada y las lágrimas le corrían en la cara y no solo a él lo impacto sino a todos los que veían pero que más les afectaron fueron a Soldado 76 y Sombra. Ella quedo atónita al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo con su sangre salida, pero 76 sintió una ira incontrolable, agarro su pistola fuertemente y comenzó a atacar a Sven.

Soldado 76: "¡MALDITO!" –Grito disparándolo.

Sven solo lo miro y le disparo mandándolo en el suelo.

Sven: "Ah esa niña tenía que meterse ahí, que estúpida".

Sombra al escucha eso hackeaba su robot, pero fracaso al ver que una maquina le disparo mandándola contra la pared.

Sombra: "Eres una… basura indeseable" –dijo mientras lloraba.

Brian corrió hacia ella y sostuvo su cabeza con tal de despertarla.

Brian: "¡Ale, Ale reacciona Ale!" –grito tratando de despertarla.

Alejandra abrió débilmente los ojos para ver a Brian quien la miraba desesperadamente.

Alejandra: "Brian…" –fue lo único que dijo.

Brian: "Porque ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –dijo.

Alejandra: "No podía verte sufrir, estabas acorralado con esas máquinas tenía que hacerlo no podría dejar ir a… la persona que más quiero".

Brian se impactó al oír lo que dijo, de pronto Alejandra toco su mejilla y decidio darle algo que jamás pensó: Juntar sus labios contra los suyos. Brian se congelo ante el Beso que le estaba dando Alejandra y para ser sincero ese fue su primer beso. Todos se quedaron boca abierto ante lo que veían, luego los 2 jóvenes contaron el beso para obtener oxígeno.

Alejandra: "Solo derrota a Sven y acaba con esta catástrofe… mi héroe" –dijo mientras que Sombra llegaba y la sostenía.

Sombra: "Derrota a ese Imbécil".

Brian se paró y se acomodaba para finalmente derrotar a Sven y acabar con sus planes.

Sven: "Bah que aburrido momento es lo que acabo de ver, mejor sigamos con la…" –se detuvo cuando su robot sufrió un choque.

Al observar se trataba de Brian quien tenía su puño derecho en el pecho del robot.

Brian: "Creo que ya deberíamos acabar con eso de una vez" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sven: "¡Ni creas que esto esté ganado insecto!" –dijo mientras que su robot comenzaba a atacar.

Brian y el robot estaban chocando los puños, pero Brian comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho haciendo imposible que Sven pudiera atacar, luego agarro y bastón y comenzó a golpearlo en todos lados, pero vio que un desplego azul se acercaba y era nada menos que Tracer quien lo estaba ayudando.

Tracer: "No te preocupes cariño te ayudaremos" –dijo.

Brian sonrió y comenzó a atacarlo, todos estaban atacándolo mientras que Sven no podía hacer nada, pero al ver que ya pararon decidio atacar, pero recibió un golpe en la espalda quien fue dada nada menos que Doomfist.

Doomfist: "¡Apúrate niño!" –grito mientras el robot estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Brian ahora subida en su patineta decidio agarrar por atrás al robot y elevarlo en el cielo.

Sven: "Esto no puede estar pasando" –dijo mientras veía que lo mandaba al cielo –"¿y ahora donde me mandara este chico?".

Al observar miro que se estaban dirigiéndose al Titán, Sven se congelo al ver y decidio escapar, pero para su mala suerte la puerta estaba malograda y no podría salir, Brian lanzo al robot donde estaba el Titán y se paró ahí para pensar en cómo iba a terminar con esto.

Brian (Mente): "Bien Brian tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicie".

Brian se dirigió donde el robot para darle el golpe final.

Sven (Mente): "¡Maldito muchacho! Mis planes fueron tirados a la basura por él" –pensó gruñendo.

Brian preparaba su puño derecho mientras recordaba la última vez que lo utilizo, ahora que estaba cerca del robot Brian grito mientras que sus pupilas cambiaron ya no en rojos sino en celeste. El puño se lanzó junto con el robot hacia el Titán y chocaron a él mientras que comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

¡ **POM**!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 22

Finalmente el capitulo mas largo que hice y que mas le invertí, espero que les gusto y pronto traeré el Capítulo Final.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	24. Capitulo 23: Todo termino

Finalmente, el Capítulo final está aquí sinceramente muchas gracias por leer esta historia, sin más que nada aquí lo tienen.

* * *

CAPITULO 23

Todos se quedaron impresionados y atónitos por lo que veían, sinceramente nada sabía hasta qué punto un simple chico pudo convertirse en un verdadero Héroe, sacrificándose para destruir a un Titán para simplemente demostrar al mundo lo que estaba hecho y vaya de qué forma. El humo que provenían del ya destruido Titán estaba en casi todo el cielo, el avión de noticias estaba bajo el extenso humo quienes estaban tratando de huir de ella.

Los agentes de Overwatch estaba observando el cielo tratando que, si por un milagro, Brian hubiera sobrevivido al ataque, pero no encontraron tanto a él o Sven, Tracer estaba suplicando con que volviera vivo salvo alguno lesiones.

Dva: "¡Chicos arriba!" –grito señalando en el cielo.

Todos observaron al cielo y vieron que dentro del humo salía algo que iba a aterrizar en el suelo, al caer era nada menos que Sven que a pesar que todavía vivía estaba totalmente lastimado. Sven estaba tratando de levantarse, pero justo había aterrizado donde estaba la persona que más despreciaba: Torbjörn quien lo miraba con una expresión gruñona.

Torbjörn: "Bueno Sven creo que te vas a quedar un buen tiempo en la cárcel por tus actos".

Sven: "Púdrete…" –dijo gruñendo.

También dentro del humo salió por lo que podría ser, la patineta de Brian y efectivamente lo era. La patineta bajo con mucho cuidado ya que tenía el cuerpo de Brian quien estaba observando el humo que había provocado.

Brian: "Guau… ¿yo hice eso?" –dijo mientras veía la cantidad de humo que estaba en el cielo.

MK-215: "Así es, al parecer tu puño derecho estaba acumulado de una increíble fuerza que fue capaz de atravesar el robot de Sven y llevarlo hacia el Titán".

Dr. Charles: " **Muy buen trabajo Brian pudiste acabar con los planes de Sven estoy muy orgulloso de que lo hayas echo** " –dijo desde el traje.

Brian: "Bueno jeje… hice lo que pude" –dijo mientras se levantaba de su patineta.

Brian al momento de estar parado observaba a todas las personas quienes estaban mirándolo con cara de asombro, de ahí Efi corrió hacia él y le agarro de las manos mientras le sonreía.

Efi: "¡Brian lo hiciste, pudiste derrotar a Sven!" –dijo alegremente.

Brian: "Jeje ¿ves Efi? Te lo dije, solo fue una pequeña pelea" –dijo mientras que ella se reía ante su respuesta.

Alejandra los estaba observándolo al ver que se reían, ella deseo estar con ellos si no fuera por la bala que tenía, de ahí miro a Sombra quien la sostenía la cabeza y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sombra: "No te preocupes Ale Overwatch… te va a salvar de esa" –dijo un poco indecisa al pronunciar a la organización enemiga.

Luego de unas cuantas risas Doomfist se acercó a Brian quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

Doomfist: "Debo reconocer que me dejaste impresionado chico, tienes potencial para convertirte en "alguien" pero te daré un consejo: no vuelvas a entrometerte en unos de nuestros planes porque si no lo lamentaras" –dijo.

Luego se paró para observarlo, pero no con una sonrisa malvada sino de un respeto hacia alguien, Brian solo le sonrió.

Brian: "No prometo nada" –dijo al verlo marcharse del lugar.

Widowmaker: "Ni creas que se me olvido sobre el Museo" –dijo mientras se acercaba su cara con la suya.

Brian: "Si bueno espero volver a verte Widow" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Widowmaker: "Uhm… adiós Cherrie" –dijo alejándose de él.

Sombra también decidio irse no sin antes observar a Soldado 76 quien la miraba y ella lo ignoro dirigiéndose donde su equipo.

Brian al verlos irse decidio tirarse al piso mientras se relajaba un poco, sin duda un día que se pegara en su mente para siempre.

* * *

 **4 Días después**

 **Sede de Overwatch (Mirador: Gibraltar)**

En estos últimos días todo se había tranquilizado, Alejandra pudo sobrevivir de la bala y quien tuvo que descansar durante esos días y nada supieron de Sven desde que termino su ataque. Todos menos las jóvenes estaban hablando con Brian sobre lo ocurrido en California.

Soldado 76: "Muchacho gracia a ti pudimos detener a un demente tratando de hacer sus maldades por todo el mundo y como hemos vistos tus capacidades de lucha te proponemos algo" –dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Brian.

Brian: "Si es lo el desastre que tuvimos díganle que todos los gastos se lo den al presidente" –dijo alarmante.

Tracer: "No tonto el Sr. Morrison te iba a preguntar que si quieres puedes unirte a Overwatch".

Brian (Mente): "Unirme a Overwatch".

Al escuchar la propuesta salían muchos pensamientos que le venía por la cabeza, por un lado, seria genial unirse a una organización de Héroes y tratando de salvar el mundo, pero por el otro lado estaba la escuela, su familia y no podía llevarlos al peligro así que lo pensó muy bien antes de dar la respuesta.

Brian: "Gracias, pero no gracias" –dijo dejando a todos asombrados por su respuesta.

Tracer: "¿Qué, porque no cariño?"

Brian: "Miren ya sabía que me iban a hacer esa propuesta, no lo acepto ya que todavía me falta mejorar mis habilidades y quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, enfrentarme a mí mismo para lograr ser alguien" –dijo mientras que todos aceptaron su respuesta.

Soldado 76: "Entendemos tu respuesta, pero aparte de eso queremos recompensarte por tu ayuda dime ¿Qué podemos darte?"

Brian: "Pues…" –dijo pensando en su respuesta.

 **Numbani**

Todos habían llegado a Numbani donde era de día para dejar a Efi y Orisa en su taller y también para agradecerle por su ayuda tanto de ella como la de Orisa.

Brian: "Gracias Efi y Orisa por su ayuda y también por la patineta".

Efi: "No hay de que Brian y considera la patineta como un regalo de mi parte" –dijo.

Orisa: "Adiós Brian esperamos volver a verte".

Brian: "Igualmente Orisa, nos vemos".

Brian entro al avión y luego despego hacia su otro destino.

Efi (Mente): "Hasta pronto… Brian" –pensó mientras se dirigía junto con Orisa a su taller.

 **Dorado, México**

Ahí donde estaba de noche el avión se quedó en el cielo mientras que bajaban Brian y Alejandra para que puedan despedirse mientras se dirigían a la panadería, ahí se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

Brian: "Bien Ale puse la mitad del dinero que robo Sven en tu maleta, considera el dinero como "tu pago" por tu esfuerzo" –dijo mientras sonreían.

Alejandra: "Gracias Brian y por cierto el dinero no lo robo Sven sino…Sombra" –dijo tímidamente sonriendo.

Brian: "…" -no hizo nada al escuchar lo que dijo Alejandra.

Alejandra de pronto comenzó a balancear su cuerpo mientras que recordaba lo que había hecho en California, para ser honesta, ese acto lo hizo sin pensar y Brian la estaba mirando y se puso un poco nerviosa.

Alejandra: "Escucha sobre el beso… eso fue…" –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Brian: "Ah eso no es nada Ale y para serte sincero, ese fue mi primer beso" –dijo.

Alejandra: "¿De verdad?" –dijo mirándolo.

De pronto se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios haciéndola inmóvil ante la escena que estaban haciendo, luego Brian rompió el beso mientras la veía inmóvil.

Brian: "Ahora ese es el segundo bueno me tengo que ir, ojalá pueda volver a verte nos vemos" –dijo alejándose de ella mientras que subía al avión.

Alejandra: "Igualmente… mi héroe" –dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

Ya en el avión Brian estaba caminado hasta que observo que alguien estaba metido en un tubo gigante de metal que cubría su cuerpo hasta la boca para que no hablara y esa persona era nada menos que Sven quien estaba hablando, pero no pudo entenderlo, de ahí apareció Torbjörn.

Torbjörn: "¿Qué? Lo llevare a nuestro país para que los juzguen, eso no es nada personal" –dijo mientras se iba.

 **California**

Ya dentro Brian se estaba preparando para volver a su casa, guardo el traje en el maletín donde estaba el dinero que robo Sombra y estaba alistando su patineta.

Brian: "Bueno hasta aquí voy solo" –dijo.

De ahí la escotilla del avión se abrió y Brian estaba a punto de irse no sin antes despedirse de los agentes de Overwatch.

Torbjörn: "Bueno que puedo decirte muchacho gracias por ayudarnos en especial a mí a capturar a Sven y decirte unas disculpas por forzarte muy duro, te deseo lo mejor".

Genji: "Cuídate chico y Mante tu cuerpo listo para cualquier ataque" –dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia.

Dva: "¡Adiós! Y no lo olvides si quieres a alguien con quien pasar el rato jugando videojuegos ya sabes a quien llamar" –dijo haciéndole reír un poco.

Mercy: "Cuídate chico y recuerda no exponga tu cuerpo con muchos peligros".

Winston: "Hasta Pronto muchacho" –dijo mientras comía un plátano.

Soldado 76: "Adiós muchacho".

Tracer: "Y no lo olvides cariño: El mundo está a la espera de más héroes" –dijo mientras recordaba esa frase cuando le dijo eso en el Museo.

Brian sonrió y se preparó para irse del avión.

Brian: "Hasta pronto" –Dijo mientras que salía del avión con su patineta.

Tracer: "Hasta pronto cariño" –dijo mientras se cerraba la escotilla.

Brian finalmente llego a su casa quien parecía estar normal, nada había cambiado desde su partida, pero eso no le importo ya que podría relajarse luego de unos días muy alocados.

Brian: "Por fin estoy en casa, que alegría volver… creo que me tomare un descanso por si aparece alguien peor que Sven, ya no pienses en eso Brian ahora podrás disfrutar tu tiempo libre sin ningún peligro".

Luego se acomodó su maleta y abrió la manija de su puerta para por fin tener un día normal para cualquier adolecente sin ningún peligro presente.

Brian: "¡Mamá ya volví!"

 **FIN**

* * *

Y asi termina Overwatch: Tu eres héroe, sinceramente hice la historia con este personaje ya que a pesar que a veces es utilizado por el Fandom no lo aprovechan bien en el juego ya que su única aparición fue en el trailer cinematografico y de ahi ya no apareció mas salvo que fue mencionado por Doomfist en el juego (por cierto la forma en el los llaman a él y su hermano hace una referencia a Scooby Doo), otra cosa cuando comenze a publicar esta historia hice un comic de esa misma que comenze en abril y finalize en junio solo que algunas partes no estan ahi (para ser exacto en el capítulo 10 para adelante agrego cosas nuevas), en fin espero que le haya gustado esta historia y Comenten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto el Dr. Charles, las maquinas y los cientificos que aparecieron en esta historia.


End file.
